Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore
by ortonslilsexkitten422
Summary: Natalie Leveseque is Paul's little sister, she comes with them for a couple months for RAW, on the road, she falls in love with two guys, one who recently moved to the RAW Brand,who will she choose, and will they last? (Randy Orton-John Cena fic)
1. You Have A Sister?

Can't Fight My Feelings Anymore

A/N: Hey guys, this is my new fanfic, I also wrote Back to Your Heart, I hope you guys like this one too.

Chapter 1: The Prologue

A/N: I am going to give you the 411 on all the characters in this story. Again, I don't own or know Randy Orton or John Cena, Triple H or any of the other superstars or Divas that are in this story. The only two people I own are Natalie and Nickie. Please review!!!

****

Natalie Leveseque- Triple H (Paul's) sister, 22, medium-length brown hair w/ blonde highlights, she's a college student majoring in business.

****

Nickie Mattern- Natalie's best friend, 23, blonde hair, college student majoring in nursing.

And of course, you should know the superstars…so on with Chapter 1, Part 2...

Who's this?

Staples Center

Paul's POV

Evolution came right away after the Orlando show, to LA, for a photo shoot and some press tours. Dave and Ric's wife both came along with us, I was fresh out of the divorce from Steph, and enjoying the single life. Randy, he was the playboy, out of the group. I was sitting there talking with Randy and Dave's wife, Angie, when my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, bro. What's up?"

"Natalie, omg! It's so great to talk to you. Havent talked to you in like a couple weeks."

"Yes, I know, I have been studying a lot, preparing for finals."

"Well my offer still stands, if you want to travel with us."

"Can I bring Nickie?"

"Sure, I can't still believe that you are friends with her after all these years."

"Yeah, I'll call the airport, and call you back, hon."

"Alright, sweetie. Love ya."

"Love ya too Paul."

"Who was that?" Randy said as soon as I flipped the phone off.

"My sister Natalie."

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen Natalie in years." Angie exclaimed.

"Natalie? How old is she?"

"She's 22. Don't get any ideas, Orton."

"Is she hot?"

"She's my sister."

"Yo, yo, yo guys." Cena hollered.

"Cena, what's up bro?" I yelled back.

"I am on RAW officially."

"That's great, but Natalie, what does she look like?" Randy said quickly changing the subject.

"Natalie? A new woman for you, Hunter?" John said.

"No, she's my sister."

"Sister? I didn't know you had a sister."

"Yea, I do. She's 22, she's a very pretty girl, but I don't want you two boneheads after her."

The phone rang.

"Hey sis."

"Nickie and I'll be there on Sunday night around 6 p.m."

"What airport?"

"LAX, Flight 22."

"Aight, I'll bring John and Randy with me.."

"Ooh..wrestlers!"

"Chill out, I don't want you after any of these boneheads."

"Don't worry about it, I got Darren, but you mean Randy Orton? I thought he was dating Stacy."

"He is, but dating isn't exactly what they're all doing."

"Oh, a playboy. Cena's that rapper isn't he?"

"Yeah. Does Nickie have a man in her life?"

"There was this Wally kid, but he was a dud, so she's single."

"Aight, I gotta go, work out. Love ya, see ya Sunday."

"You too bro."

A/N: Sorry this chapter was a lil boring but I wanted to introduce all the characters. Hope y'all enjoyed it, please review!!! Ideas are always welcomed!!


	2. Once In A Lifetime

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore

Chapter 2Once In A Lifetime

Natalie and Nickie's plane was supposed to arrive at 6 p.m, their plane didn't actually arrive until about 8:15 which bored the hell out of Paul, Randy and John, who patiently arrived at the airport. Paul, excited to see his sister, and the other two just to see what Paul's sister really looked like..

"Hey bro."

"Natalie, it's so great to see you, where's the other friend?"

"Right here, I am Paul."

Paul turns around and his mouth almost dropped open, he couldn't believe the woman that Nickie had become in just about four years since he last seen her.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in like four years, you look great."

"Thanks, Paul. So do you."

"You two must be John and Randy." Natalie said pointing at the guys with very skeptical looks on their faces.

"Yeah, Hi, I'm John Cena. It's very nice to meet you."

"Hey, I'm Randy Orton, it's also very wonderful to meet you."

"Nice to meet the both of you, as well as you already know, I'm Natalie."

"Well guys, we have to get back to the Venue, RAW starts very soon, and I don't think that Bischoff were to like much that we are late for the show."

-- At The Venue--

Locker Room w/ John and Randy

"Man, Cena..Did you see her?"

"I might have to make a move, you can't because of Stacy."

"You know how easy it is, to stop having sex with someone, Cena? We don't date, she hardly ever notices me in the hallways or anywhere for that matter."

"Is someone a little hurt, Orton?"

"Shut up, bro."

"Don't you guys both have a match tonight?" Natalie said walking into the room.

"Yeah, but we're all stretched out, we're just in here talking." Randy said smirking.

"Stretched out, huh?"

"So, Natalie do you have a boyfriend back home?"

"No, we just broke up before I came here." Natalie replied remembering the whole argument.

-flashback-

__

"Baby, do you have to go out there and see that damn brother of yours?" Darren said, upset that his girlfriend was visiting her brother for about a month.

"Yes, Darren, I have to. I Haven't seen him in like forever."

"What about the other wrestlers?"

"Do you not trust me baby? I am not going to cheat on you, it's only going to be for a month?"

"No, Natalie I don't. Look at them guys, they're good looking, they have bodies, and they have a hell of a lot more money than I'll ever see."

"Baby, I am pissed off that you don't trust me, have I ever cheated on you before?"

"No."

"Fine, if you cannot trust me, then why should we be together?"

"Then, its over."

"I can't believe this, one month of visiting my brother and you can't trust me, well Darren, just go straight to hell."

--end of flashback---

"Pretty bad breakup, Shorty?" Randy said standing up, smirking at the comment he just made since, he was almost a half of a foot taller than Natalie.

"Don't call me that, Orton. "

"Well, baby that's your new nickname."

"Where did John go?"

"Why, you worrying about him or something?"

"Why would I, so I heard your screwing around with Stacy?"

"Yeah, I guess that's what you call it."

"I'm so not into one of those relationships at all."

"Me neither, I don't even know why I am still in it. I don't even think the sex is even that great. I'm at the time in my life when you don't know who is using you for your money or your looks, I mean sure, someday I want to find the perfect person, but you know."

"Yeah, I do. Are you going partying after RAW with the rest of us?"

"Probably."

"Bringing Stacy?"

"Probably not, she doesn't like the Evolution guys."

"Good, hey I gotta go take my seat, but kick Edge's ass out there for me, aight?

"I will, see ya."

Natalie walked out the locker room to the questioning eyes of her brother.

"You're not getting involved with Randy?"

"So what if I want to?"

"So, you're telling me you have a lil crush on Orton."

"I guess you could say that, you may also guess that you have the hots for my best friend Nickie, because I haven't seen either of you at all today."

"I take it you're correct, she's amazing, like I've known her for like one day, I've felt like I've known her my whole life."

"Oh lord, Evolution's leader may be settling down, give me a break bro, it won't happen. And if it does, I'll hurt you if you hurt her."

"I know, I'll go in here and talk to loverboy."

" See ya later."

A/N: Sorry it was a little bit boring, I am going to start another story called Never Thought I'd Fall, but I am going to constantly continue this one. Please review guys..I'd enjoy it.. Ideas are always welcomed..


	3. Come and Dance With Me

Can't Fight My Feelings Anymore

Chapter 3 Come and Dance With Me

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the wrestlers. My phone calls to Vince McMahon about Randy Orton, I have not received a call back. Lol..just kidding. The only people I own in the story is Natalie and my friend owns Nickie.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really am glad that y'all like it. Constructive Criticism and Ideas welcomed…as always.

--In The locker room--

"Hey Randy." Paul said walking into the locker room.

"Hey dude."

"Is there something going on between you and Natalie?"

"I don't think so."

"I was just wondering."

"I mean, I like her and everything."

"That's all I needed to know." Paul said laughing. "But don't you have Stacy though?"

"Paul, you know yourself, that isn't a stable relationship."

"Having sex is not a stable relationship."

"That's all we do. She doesn't acknowledge me anywhere else."

"Then why don't you get out of it?"

"Would you seriously let me, date your sister?"

"Just as long as you'd treat her good, Orton."

"Thanks, bro. I'll be breaking off the stable relationship now.." Randy said making him and Paul both laugh.

--with Randy & Stacy--

"Randy, don't tell me you want some now?" Stacy said smirking.

"Ahh, Stace, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"I can't do this anymore. I am at a place in my life where I want to settle down with someone, and this relationship, we have, if you even want to call it that, is not what I'm looking for; so I am ending this."

"What? Did you find some other broad you wanted to fuck around with, Randy?"

"Stacy, I just explained it to you."

"There is no way you are still in Evolution using that lame ass excuse."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, yeah, you wanna grow up, well kiss my ass Randy, fine this sexual relations thing we had is over."

"Good, that's exactly what I came here for." Randy said walking out of her locker room.

"Hey you, I was just looking for you." Natalie said as she seen Randy.

"You were looking for me?" Randy said smirking.

"I was just wondering if you were still going clubbing, since we invited John to come along with us."

"Yeah, sure I'm coming."

"Great, then I'll see you later."

--back in Evolution's locker room--

It was about fifteen minutes after RAW had ended.

"Where the hell are they?" Paul said looking at his watch; wondering where the hell Nickie and Natalie were.

"Here we are, Paul. Don't have to get your pants in an uproar." Natalie said walking in wearing a black mini skirt and a white halter top.

"Are we ready? Where's Randy?" Natalie said looking around seeing everyone was there, except for him.

"Here I am." Randy said walking out of the dressing room in a tight, black dress shirt and a pair of fitted blue jeans.

'Holy shit, he looks hot.' Natalie collectively mumbled to herself.

"Yo, yo, yo, guys!" John appeared suddenly.

"Hey John."

"Everyone is here, let's hit the town."

In the club

With Natalie and Randy…(I love the sound of that every time I type it)

"I heard you broke up with Stacy today."

"Yeah, the sex is off. Now who are you going to get it from?" Natalie said laughing. "I am just kidding Orton."

"You better be Shorty.." Randy smirked. "Hey I wanted to ask you something."

"Nat, come out here and dance with me." John hollered.

"What did you want to ask me, Randy?"

"Nevermind it was nothing, just go have a good time."

"Alright, if you say so." Natalie said scooting off the bench, grabbing John's hand.

"If you're thinking that Randy, you're not. John's not her type." Paul said walking over to the table carrying three beers.

"I was just about to ask her out, and then that asshole came over here and took her."

"How much do you like my sister, if you're calling John an asshole?"

"Never mind."

The song ended and a slow song played and Natalie walked over to the table.

"Orton, you wanna dance with me?"

"Where's your honey, John?"

"He met some other chick."

"Alright, let's go.."

Can you imagine us making love  
The way it would feel the first time that we touch  
Can you think of it the way I dream of it   
I want you to see it like I'm seeing it  
It's a picture of perfection  
The vision of you and I  
  
Your lips upon my lips  
(can you just picture this)  
Your fingertips on my fingertips  
Your skin upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin   
That would be the sweetest sin,yeah  
  
All night i lie awake  
Cuz' it's too much to take  
Dreaming about the love that we could make  
All day I think of schemes   
To get you next to me  
I want you so bad that i can barely breath  
It's a sign of my obsession  
That I can't stop thinking 'bout  
  
Youre lips upon my lips  
(can you just picture this)  
Your fingertips on my fingertips  
Your skin upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin, yeah  
  
Your lips upon my lips  
(Can you envision it)  
Temptation I could never resist  
Your skin upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin, yeah  
  
It would feel so good  
To be so bad  
You don't know how bad   
I want that  
I would do anything   
To feel  
  
Your lips upon my lips  
(can you just picture this)  
Your fingertips on my fingertips.  
Your skin upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin, yeah  
  
Your lips upon my lips  
(can you envision it)  
Your fingertips on my fingertips  
Your skin upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin, yeah

The song ended abruptly when Randy pressed his lips to hers.

"Perfect" Natalie said.

A/N: That song was "Sweetest Sin" by Jessica Simpson, on her album In This Skin.__


	4. What's Next For Us?

Can't Fight My Feelings Anymore

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of the wrestlers of the WWE, any of the ones used in this story. I own Natalie, and my friend owns Nickie.

A/N: Thanks y'all for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Please Review some more… Constructive Criticism and Ideas are always welcomed.. Some language in this chappy!!

Chapter 4What's Next for Us?

--The next day--

Natalie's POV

That kiss, was absolutely amazing. I first thought, John was going to put the moves on me, but he didn't, he fell for some other chick who was in his room this morning. Thank God for her though, because I got to be with Randy. He is an absolutely amazing person, but I hope that kiss continues into a little relationship between us, maybe that was the reason, he broke it off with Stacy. I sure as hell, hope so.

-end of her POV-

Natalie, got dressed after thinking for a little while, and went to her brother's room. Surprisingly, she found Nickie in there.

"Is there a reason why you're in here, Nickie?" Natalie said as she walked into the room.

"I was just talking to Paul, I haven't seen him in like forever."

"Oh, can you excuse us for a little while, I need to talk to him about something important?"

"Yeah, hon, I need to talk to my sister, too." Paul said winking at Nickie.

Of course, anyone could see, that there was something there, despite the 10-year age difference.

"Sure, guys. I will be in the lobby. Are we still going shopping?"

"Yeah, after I am done here."

"Alright, see you guys later."

"Paul, I need to ask something of you."

"Does this have to do with a certain Orton?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Natalie replied smiling, just the thought of Randy made her smile.

"Well, he asked my permission last night at the club, if he could go out with you."

"Awww, Paul.. That's so cute."

"I told him no." Paul said with the most serious look on his face.

"Why the fuck did you tell him no?"

"I'm just kidding, hon. I told him he could take ya out as long as he didn't hurt ya."

"I was going to say, I was just going to ask you if you would mind us going out."

"Well we got your problem settled."

"What did you want to ask me, bro?"

" I know it sounds crazy, but I am attracted to Nickie, I mean she's beautiful, smart, and just a great person to be around. I was thinking about asking her out for tonight, and I wondered if that would be a problem for you."

"No. I am glad you are getting over Stephanie."

"Me too."

There is a knock at the door. Paul goes to answer it. It's Randy.

"Hey, do you know where your sister is, I need to talk to her."

"Yeah, she's right here."

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey Shorty, can we talk in my room?"

"Sure, see ya later Paul. Good luck with her, same rules apply."

"I know, see you guys later."

"What was that all about?" Randy asked.

" He wants to go out with Nickie."

"Oh."

"So, what did you want?"

"Did you wanna go out with me tonight, for dinner?"

"As in a date?" Natalie asked inquisitively, knowing damn well her answer.

"Yeah." Randy said nervously.

"You really think I'd turn you down, Orton?" Natalie replied smiling.

"Great, I'll see you at 7, dress casually. I know, who wouldn't turn me down?" Randy said smirking.

"Shut up, you cocky asshole."

"See you tonight, shorty."

"You too, baby."

Natalie quickly kisses him and heads out the door, with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey honey, I was looking for you." John said walking up the hall.

"Me?" Natalie revoked looking around.

"Yeah, you. Who else is in the hall, or is more beautiful?"

"Thanks, John. Is there something you wanted?"

"Oh, yeah; of course. Do you have any plans tonight?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Oh, how about tomorrow night?"

"No, why?"

"Well I was hoping, you and I could go to the movies, as friends of course."

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow night."

-- In the lobby--

"It's about frickin time." Nickie said as soon as she seen Natalie.

"Sorry, I was getting asked out."

"By Randy?"

"Yeah, and John wants to go out tomorrow night as friends."

"John's not even your type."

"I know that, He said just friends, and that's all I am going to be with him."

"Yeah, sure. He has every other girl in the bedroom."

"Nichole Lynn, I would not do anything to jeopardize my relationship with Randy."

"I know that. I trust you, I just don't trust him."

A/N: Please review!! I have two other stories posted on fan fiction.net as well. Drop me an IM sometime!! As always, Please Review!!!


	5. Date 1

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore

Disclaimer: Again, I do not know the WWE Superstars, I won all the other characters.

A/N: Thanks you guys so much for the reviews. I am glad you guys really like this story, as much as I do writing it. If you ever have any ideas, please tell me. I might think of using them whenever I have writer's block. Again guys, thanks so much for all the reviews, keep them coming!!!

Chapter 5

Date #1

--While shopping--

"I'm still worried about you going out with John."

"He said, just friends."

"C'mon, Natalie. All the guys know that both John and Randy are vying for you."

"The only one I want is Randy."

"Ok, I got a question, say you have a really awesome date with Randy tonight, which I know you will have, but you go on your date with John and it goes better than Randy's, and John wants a little kiss at the end, what are you going to do?"

"How many freakin times do I have to tell you, I wouldn't kiss John. Jeez, Nickie, I am so not like that. I am not attracted to John whatsoever, he's not my type." Natalie revoked picking up a mini strapless black dress with sparkly belt.

"That's cute." Nickie replied picking up a long, red, silk one.

"Let's try these on."

"They look nice, but Randy said that our date was casual, we're going to the beach or something."

"That's sweet, well Paul and I are going out to La Bistro tonight."

"Wow, that fancy place. Well, it's about 4 o'clock, I want to go back to the hotel, before the big date."

"The big date!"

"Whatever, let's go." Natalie jumped in her car, and Nickie got in the passenger side. They started blaring the Jessica Simpson cd, that Natalie put in there.

"This was the first song me and Randy kissed to." Natalie said while it was on Sweetest Sin.

"Jeez, you really like him! I hope that you don't ruin it with John though."

"Why the hell do you keep saying that?"

"Natalie, compare the two."

"What's there to compare?"

"Randy's so much your type."

"I know that. I am only going out with John as friends."

"Have you told Randy that yet?"

"No. Why should he know?"

"Whatever. You are going to ruin this relationship with Randy."

"There is no relationship yet with Randy."

"What?"

" I guess there is, sort of. He didn't ask me to be his girlfriend though."

"Guys don't do that anymore, Natalie."

"Whatever. We're here at the hotel. Have fun tonight."

"You too."

-- 7 p.m.--

There's a knock at Natalie's hotel room door.

"Hey Shorty, u ready?" Randy said.

"Yeah, honey. Lemme grab a hoodie, just in case."

"Don't worry about it, I got two in the car. I've got this planned."

"You're just too damn cute, Orton."

"Tell me something I don't already know." Randy said laughing.

"Whatever, let's go."

-- At the Beach --

"Awww, Orton. This is really beautiful." Natalie said looking around at the place Randy set up in the rocks, overlooking the sunset.

"I knew you would like it, baby."

" This is really sweet."

They soon finished their dinner, and we're just laying there cuddling.

"I heard you asked my brother for his permission."

"Well I thought that I should."

---Meanwhile--

There was a knock at Paul's door.

"Hey Cena, what's up?"

"Not much, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, what did you want?"

"I want to ask Natalie out after our movie thing tomorrow."

"The only problem I see with that, is that she is actually on a date with Randy right now."

"Oh, but I would still have your permission, then right?"

"I guess so."

"Alright, thanks Paul. It means a lot to me."

-- 8 p.m. Nickie and Paul's Date--

"Hey Paul."

"Wow, Nickie, you look amazing." Paul said admiring the red dress that she had bought at the Mall today.

"Thanks, you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

-In the Car--

"Are you alright, Paul? You seem really nervous."

"I'll be fine. We're here."

--At dinner--

"I'm nervous because I am worried about Natalie."

"She's with Randy, he wouldn't let nothing happen to her."

"I know that, It's not Randy, it's John, after you called me today he came to my room, and asked my permission to date Natalie."

"I warned her about this."

" I don't know why she would even think of dating him, I've never been a big fan of him or his character on the screen."

"I know what you mean, don't worry about her. Whatever is supposed to be will always find a way."

"Good, now let's stop worrying about her."

-- Back with Natalie and Randy (at the hotel)--

"Randy, I had an amazing time tonight."

"Me too, Shorty. You want to be my girlfriend?"

"Aww, Randy that's so sweet, like I would say no." Natalie said making Randy smirk.

"Good, tomorrow night, you want to go out again?"

"John asked me to go to the movies, as friends tomorrow night."

"Oh alright, Shorty. I'll see ya tomorrow though, right?"

"Definitely, sexy. See ya tomorrow."

" You want to come in and watch a movie, it's only 11."

"Sure, why not?"

Randy and Natalie walked into Randy's hotel room.

"Just sit on the couch, what movie you want to watch?"

"How about Love Actually?"

"A chick flick?" Randy said as he was changing into a sleeveless Nike shirt, and boxers.

"Please, sexy!"

"Whatever you want, Shorty." Randy said carrying in two bottles of Pepsi and bowl of popcorn.

"Where did you get this stuff?"

"There's a small kitchenette in here."

"Oh really, I guess since you are the legend killer, they need to have nice rooms."

"Damn right, Shorty."

"Love Actually, here we come."

2 hrs into the movie, Natalie was fast asleep on Randy's chest.

'What am I going to do with her? I'll just put her in my bed.' Randy thought.

He carried her into his bed, and then snuggled up to her. 'Good night, Shorty' was his last thought before he went to bed as well.

--The next morning--

Natalie wakes up and has no idea where she was, or who she was with. She turned over to find Randy.

"Omg! Randy, we didn't have sex, did we?"

"How could we have sex if we're both clothed. If I knew you wanted to, we could have." Randy said smiling.

"Damn you, Randy."

"You fell asleep on my chest last night while watching that damn chick flick, and so, I didn't know your code, so I just decided to put you in my bed, it's not like we didn't fit or anything."

"Well I better get out of here, baby. It's noon." Natalie said kissing Randy.

"See ya later, Shorty. Have fun tonight."

"I'll try. Later baby."

"What the hell is going on here?" Paul said walking into Randy's room which Natalie was still in.

"Paul, nothing happened, I fell asleep while watching a movie and Randy didn't know my code, so I just put her in my bed, alright?"

"Just as long as you two didn't do anything, alright."

"Wonder if we did, Paul? What are you going to do about it?"

"Quit messing with me."

"How was your date, bro?"

"It was really good."

"Ok, I got to let y'all go, see ya later!" Natalie said walking out of the room.

Damn, that was 7 pages, sorry it took so long guys!! Hope y'all had a good 4th of July. Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming. My AIM sn is littrellsgurl515. Thanks again, guys! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Date 2

Can't Fight My Feelings Anymore

Chapter 6

Date # 2

****

Disclaimer: No, I don't own or know any of the wrestlers, I only own the other characters.

****

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I am so glad that you all like the story. As always, keep the reviews coming.

On with chapter 6,

--with Nickie & Natalie--

"Big Date with Cena tonight, girl." Nickie said after chomping down on pretzels.

"Yeah."

"So, how was the big date with Orton? I heard it was soo good that you spent the night!"

"Yeah, it was pretty incredible, but we didn't have sex like all you guys are thinking."

"Well, it's time for your date with John."

"Since when did it become a date?"

"Don't know girl, have fun."

"Will try, later!"

"Hey Natalie!" John said walking into her hotel room.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"My, my girl. You look incredible."

"Thanks John. Let's go."

-- in the movie theater--

"Let's watch Spiderman, Nat."

"I don't care."

"You don't sound too interested, if anyone said that I am going to put the moves on ya, don't worry about it, I know about you and Orton, I'm not like that." John smirked trying to hide in his laughter.

"Ok then, let's have some fun."

--2 hrs later--

"I had a great time tonight, John. Thanks for taking me."

"Wait, there. I have a nice dinner planned for us."

"Oh, John, you didn't have to."

"Of course I did."

The dinner went great, and John didn't do anything out of the ordinary. They got back to the hotel room around 9.

"Thanks for a great night, John."

"You too. We'll have to do this again sometime."

"Sure, see ya later and thanks again."

As soon as Natalie entered the hotel room, she was greeted by her best friend.

"Well, where's my 20 bucks?"

"It's mine. He explained that he thought all of you guys thought he would put the moves on me, he knows I am with Randy, so booya!"

"Alright, here it is. The other guys are in Dave's room, watching a movie."

"Ok, let me change a sec."

Natalie changed out of her outfit, to a lavender Juicy jumpsuit.

"Aight, let's go see Randy."

"Hey guys." Nickie said walking into Dave's room.

"Did ya win the bet, baby?"

"Actually, no."

"What bet was this?" Randy asked inquisitively.

"Nevermind, honey. How was your day?"

"It was boring, working out for Vengeance on Sunday, that's about it. How was your outing with John?"

"It was fine."

"Well guys, I forgot to call my family today, I'll talk to y'all in the morning."

"Bye baby."

"See ya later, Shorty."

--Meanwhile--

"Hey baby." John said answering the phone

"Hey John. Plan in order?" The other person said on the line.

"Plan's in order, babe. Paul and his little sister are gonna pay."


	7. Finding Feelings

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore

Chapter 7Finding Feelings

--the next day--

(With Randy and Natalie)

"Hey Shorty, what are we going to do today?"

"I don't care, Orton. How about shopping?"

"Do you shop enough?"

"Nope, never have, never will."

"Alright, I'll be over in your room in a sec, let me get changed."

"Bye."

After they hang up, Natalie's phone rings and it's Nickie.

"Hey girl."

"I got to ask you a favor."

"What Nick?"

"Shopping emergency! Paul and I are going out tonight and I have nothing to wear."

"Where are you going?"

"He won't tell me, he just said to dress up and stuff."

"Well I just told Orton, that I wanted to go shopping with him."

"Call him back and ask if I can come along."

"Nickie, find someone else to go with. I really want to spend time with Randy, since they are going to be at the venue all day tomorrow."

"Fine then, hang out with your man."

"Thanks, Nickie. This really means a lot."

"Yep. Talk to ya tonight after our date."

"You better, bye."

By about that time, Randy was knocking on Natalie's hotel room.

"Where were you?"

"Talking to Nickie on the phone."

"Oh girls- shopping and cell phones."

"And really cocky, hot guys!"

"Damn right baby." Randy said bending down to kiss her. "You know, Shorty, we could stay here, and ya know."

"We could, and then Nickie, would find that I didn't go shopping, and that would piss her off."

"Fine, let's go, Shorty."

"God I hate that nickname."

"But you know you love it."

"Yep, I'd have to agree with you there." Natalie said smiling.

--at the Mall--

"So, Shorty what stores do you want to hit?"

"Hollister, of course."

"I was thinking more on the lines of that Sex Shop over there, Frederick's of Hollywood."

"You was thinking on more of the lines of having sex, huh Orton?"

"With you, of course."

"Whatever!"

They spent the whole day shopping and laughing, even stopping at the stores, Randy wanted to.

"Hey, do you want to go to Applebee's tonight, Shorty?"

"Sure, Orton. Let's go."

--during their dinner--

"I got to ask you something?" Randy said making Natalie a little nervous, hoping it wasn't about John.

"What?"

"Since I don't have to be at RAW this week, my family has a beach house in South Carolina, and I was wondering if you wanted to go up with me. Just you and I."

"Sure, that sounds awesome."

"Great, I'd knew you say yes."

"I know, who wouldn't say no to Randy Orton?"

"Jeez, girl. We've only been on two dates, and you already know what I am thinking."

"Shut up, god your arrogant…"

"And don't forget sexy."

"You already know what I'm thinking to."


	8. Wasn't Prepared for This

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore

Chapter 8

Wasn't Prepared for This

After Randy and Natalie got back from their shopping date, they went back to Randy's room and watched a movie.

"This time I won't fall asleep, I promise."

"Good, but I actually liked having someone in bed."

"That you didn't sleep with?, I'm just playing, Orton."

"Do you want anything to eat? I am ordering some room service."

"No, hon. I don't want anything."

--Meanwhile ( In John's room)--

"Hey Steph."

"Hey John, can I come in?"

"Certainly, baby doll."

"So when is this plan in session?"

"Where is Stacy at? I thought she wanted Randy as much as she said she does."

"I'm right here, guys. The photo shoot ran a little late, hope I didn't miss anything."

"Ok, ladies. All I know is Randy & Natalie are heading out to his beach house this weekend, Nickie is spending sometime at Paul's."

"Formally my house."

"Alright, we got to let them hang out with each other for awhile, and let me move in on Natalie. Then the plan can finally be put into overdrive." John said scribbling down some thoughts on a black piece of paper.

"Hold on, my phone is ringing, ladies." John again said.

"Hey Natalie." John said Natalie a little too loud making sure that both Stephanie and Stacy heard him, as soon as they heard, it they smiled, Plan in Action!

--meanwhile with Paul and Randy--

"Hey Randy, are you doing anything today?"

"Nope, Paul, why?"

"Let's go out to eat, we got a weekend ahead of us, and Vengeance, you and I, let's go."

"Sure, Paul, let me put a shirt on. I'll be over."

"Ok, Randy, see ya in a few."

A few minutes later………

"Hey bro, ready to go?"

"We'll take my car. Any idea where to eat at?"

Driving around a while, they spotted a small diner.

"Let's go Paul."

They walked in with hats and sunglasses on, this was the last place where they wanted to get noticed. They soon ordered and sat there and waited for their meal.

"I need to talk to you, Randy."

"About what?"

"Natalie, there's another guy."

" She's not cheating on me, is she?"

"I don't know, not yet at least."

"What are you talking about?"

"You got some competition, Orton."

"Who?"

"I don't know if you would consider him competition, but John Cena, asked my permission to take her out a couple times."

"I knew about that, she told me, they're just friends."

"As friends, Randy and you believed that bullshit?"

"You're saying this about your sister."

"It's not that I don't trust Natalie, she's an unbelievable person and I trust you being around her, but I don't trust John, never have, never will. He's had a history with Stephanie, before our divorce."

"But you said that you guys couldn't get along, that's why you guys got a divorce."

"That was the reason, she never cheated on me with John, or at least that I know of, she's the reason he's in the WWE, Vince never wanted him, he told me. She thought that it would be a good thing to have a different character in the WWE, and here she was right."

"I'm still not getting what you mean?"

"You like Natalie don't you?"

Randy nodded "A Lot."

"Just watch your back, Orton. Watch her too, man."

"Alright, I get ya."

--with Natalie and John--

"Are you doing anything right now, John?"

"No, not really." John replied causing the other two women to laugh.

"Well, did you want to go with me to get something for lunch, Paul and Randy went out, Dave, Nickie and Angie also went out, leaving me here by myself.

"Alright, sweet pea, I'll be over in a minute."

"Later."

They hung up the phone.

"Man, John you are the king of plans." Steph said with an evil laugh.

"Wait, a sec.. We need someone for Nickie."

"I'll work on that, while you go with Natalie." Steph said.

"Mrs. Cena, if you're nasty." John replied laughing.

--With John and Natalie--

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey John. Let me write a quick note to Randy telling him where I am."

"Alright, where did you want to go? My treat."

"John, you don't have to, I invited you."

"Don't worry about it."

"I don't care. Alright, finished let's go."

About twenty minutes later, Randy and Paul walked into Randy and Natalie's hotel room.

"Natalie, you here?" Randy called out a couple times.

"Here, Randy. Read this."

__

Dear Randy:

Since you all left me alone, I called John and we're going out to eat. I will be back before our plane leaves tonight. Cannot wait to spend some alone time with you, Orton. All the bags are packed!!

Natalie

"See Randy, this is why I warned you about John."

"But, Paul. She invited him."

"Well, hey don't worry about it, she can't wait to spend sometime alone with you." Paul revoked laughing.

"Yeah, in nine months, a little Orton will be running around here."

"If you get her pregnant Orton, I'll kill you." Paul tried putting on a very serious brotherly look but that didn't happen, he ended up just cracking up.

"Don't scare me like that, Paul."

"What a wuss, well I've better get Nickie, our plane leaves in two hours."

"One question, are you falling in love with Nickie?"

"As weird as it sounds, yes, I think she could be the one, Randy."


	9. My Pretty Pony

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore

Chapter 9

My Pretty Pony

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE people who are in this story, this story is pure original fiction.

****

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm really happy that you guys really like the story! Ideas are always welcomed..

On with Chapter 9.….

Natalie got back about twenty minutes after Paul had left.

"Hey Orton."

"Shorty, how was your day?"

"It's better now, I get to see you."

"Where did you guys go to eat?"

"We just went to Red Lobster, John treated."

"Well that sounds nice, we better get going. Our plane leaves in two hours."

"I can't wait to get to your beach house."

"Me neither, I haven't been there for about two years."

--On the plane--

"Paul said him and Nickie are doing well." Randy said spicing up another conversation, hoping that it wouldn't turn into another one about John.

"Yeah, I know. She talks about him all the time. I'm really happy for them, they're a couple that I never thought would ever get together."

"Because of the age-difference?"

"Yeah, and because they used to hate each other when we were little. Paul always thought he was some big shot hanging out with the older kids."

"I see. He still does."

"Yeah, how well I know. So what does the beach house look like?"

"As much I can remember of it, there's a guest house, where I like staying, a pool, hot tub, it's really nice. Great view."

"Sounds amazing."

"It really is. Paul said something about Nickie and him going to his house."

"His house, now. After Stephanie finally gave it up, it's an unbelievable house, sixteen bedrooms. I don't see why Paul needs that much, but he enjoys the place."

"Maybe they'll put some of those bedrooms to use."

"Just like we are gonna."

They were cut off by the pilot announcing that they were at their designated location.

They walked out of the plane, and went to Enterprise to pick up their rental car, a silver BMW. They picked it up and headed out to the beach house, which was just about twenty minutes from the airport.

"So its just going to be you and me, out there, right Orton?"

"Yep, the other family is already in Connecticut. We'll be heading for there in two days."

"If you wanted to spend time with your family, we wouldn't have to come here."

"Honey, I wanted to come here, with you."

"Great, oh my gosh, is that it?"

"Yep, the Orton Beach House…"

"It's huge. it's beautiful.."

"It's all ours for two days."

Randy pulled into the blacktopped driveway, and got the key that was hidden underneath the rug, and opened the door.

"Randy, it's absolutely breathtaking in here. I love it."

"There's a private beach out back as well."

"Randy, this is incredible. Thanks for bringing me here." Natalie said kissing Randy.

"I knew you would love it. Look around. I want to stay at the guest house, it's more my kind of thing, over there. If you don't like it, we'll move back into here."

"Alright, baby. That reminds me, I bought you something."

"What? You didn't have to buy me anything." Randy said as Natalie picked up a blue wrapped box.

Randy took it from her hands, and read the card…

_Maybe I can be yours one day. Natalie_

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just open the present, Orton."

"A my pretty pony?" ( Yes, I know I watch that episode of RAW too much) "Very cute, sweetie, and it's pink too."

"I seen it, I had to buy it, besides, you looked absolutely amazing talking about it with the Rock."

"Did I?"

"I'd have to say you stole my attention away from the Rock."

"That's what I wanted to do, so you want to be my pony one day?" Randy said with an eyebrow raised.

"That's what the card says, dumbass."

"Well how about that happen right now?" Randy said easily lifting Natalie up and carrying her to the guest house.

"I have no complaints, baby."

Two hours later….

"I should really take a shower, I am exhausted baby."

"I do work ya out, don't I Shorty?"

"Yes, you do baby."

" I'll go take a shower first and then go down and cook supper, alright?"

"You can cook, Orton?"

"Yeah, I can."

"I'll just have to see it to believe it, huh?"

"I guess so."

A/N: I really loved this chapter, lol. Too bad this isn't real or I would never stop writing, lol. Keep the reviews coming!!! And thanks for all the ones you sent so far!!! Peace!


	10. Little Moments

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore

A/N: Sorry it has been so long, been depressed about Randy losing, and the thought of him crying after the match, makes me sad. But Edge will get what is coming to him in the end, it's just Evolution, right?…lol - Again, thanks for all the reviews! I am so glad that y'all still like this story!

Chapter 10

Little Moments

After Randy got his shower, he dressed only in a pair of black Nike shorts and ordered a pizza. Twenty minutes later, Natalie came down in her Legend Killer Tour shirt and a pair of short denim shorts.

"So what did you make?" After she said that, there was the doorbell. Randy went up to the door, and it was the delivery guy, Randy paid him and gave him a very nice tip.

"This." Randy said holding up the box and the other bag of stuff.

" What the hell was I expecting?" Natalie said opening up the bag of mozzarella cheese sticks and a chicken salad.

"Hey, you got a hot boyfriend, just one who can't cook."

"Awww, baby. That's too bad. But you are right,"

"I know about being hot."

"No, about not being able to cook." Natalie said, while Randy was hurt.

"I'm just kidding, Orton. You're gorgeous. That's only one of your many qualities, that I love."

"You love?" Randy said inquiring an answer.

"Yes, Orton. I love you."

"Well guess what baby? I love you more, Shorty."

"That's good. Where are we going to eat your best meal?"

"Back here on the deck."

"Alright, I got plates, what do you want to drink sweetie?"

"There's beer in the fridge, get two of them, I want one though."

"Alright, sexy."

The two sat out there for about two hours, until Randy finally suggested that they go in and watch a movie. Randy, of course picked out some horror flick, so Natalie agreed only if they snuggled on the couch, Randy obviously agreed to that.

"God, this thing is really awesome, Nat. What do you think? Randy said looking down at his chest, finding Natalie fast asleep on his shoulder.

"I guess, you don't think so." Randy replied laughing to himself.

__

When she's laying on my shoulder   
On the sofa in the dark   
And about the time she falls asleep   
So does my right arm   
And I want so bad to move it   
Because it's tingling and it's numb   
She looks so much like an angel   
That I don't want to wake her up   
Yeah I live for little moments   
When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it   
Yeah I live for little moments like that

The movie ended a few short minutes later, and Randy accidentally jerked and Natalie woke up.

"Hey shorty."

"I didn't fall asleep did I?"

"I'd say, just like our first date." Randy reminisced.

"Hmmm…and I spent the night."

"Oh yeah, are you tired baby?"

"Not after my nap, why Orton?" Natalie replied knowing the answer.

"Well you know…"

"I'll race ya to the bedroom."

As soon as she said that, both of them raced up the stairs, and eventually Randy beat Natalie to the bedroom, and you know what they did all night…

The next morning

Randy woke up noticing Natalie was right under his arm.

"Morning, Shorty."

"Morning, Sexy."

"Great night, last night, huh?"

"Yep, definitely."

"So what are we going to do today, since we are leaving tomorrow morning?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"I already did what I wanted to do." Randy said reaching over kissing his beautiful girlfriend.

"Funny, Orton. Well, we better get up, I'll make breakfast."

"We're good together, you can cook, I can't."

"I know." Natalie throwing on one of Randy's tank tops, and a pr of shorts.

"Holler to me, when it's ready, alright, baby? I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright, I will."

A half hour later, Natalie hollered up to Randy and said that she had breakfast.

"God, where did you learn to cook like this?" Randy said stuffing another part of their bacon and cheese omelet into his mouth.

"My mom."

"Well she's a good teacher."

"I figured after breakfast, and you shower, we could go to the Mall."

"God, you read my mind." Natalie said finishing up her breakfast.

"Alright sweetie, I'll clean up, and you take a shower."

"Alright, Randy. Sounds good."

"I love you, Shorty." Randy said kissing Natalie.

"I love you too, Orton."

Forty-five minutes later, Natalie and Randy headed off shopping.

While shopping Natalie's phone started ringing,

"Hey John."

'What the fuck is he calling her for?' Randy thought.

"Hey Natalie, what's up?"

"I am just out shopping with Randy."

"In Connecticut?"

"Nah, we're here at Randy's family's place."

"Sounds nice. You guys coming tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, John, I got to go. Talk to ya later."

"Ok, baby doll. Bye!" They hung up.

"Babydoll? What the hell, Natalie?"

"What, Randy?"

"Calling you baby doll. You're my girlfriend."

"Randy, god! You're like Nickie, I would not cheat on you, baby. I love you, Randy."

"I love you more than anything, baby. I trust you, I just don't trust him."

"Don't worry about it, Randy. It's not going to happen."

"It better not, baby."

"Don't doubt me, Randy. Let's go. I'll make supper."

"And, I'll be dessert."

"Sounds good to me, sexpot."


	11. Welcome Back!

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore

A/N: I'd like to special thank john-randy-lover, she also cried after Vengeance! Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm really glad that you like the story, as much as I enjoy writing it.

Chapter 11

Welcome Back!

A/N: Language in this chapter. I might change this story to rated R!!

the next day

They both boarded a plane for Hartford, for the site of Vengeance. It just so happened that John even had a match, since he was moved to RAW. Paul explained that it was probably because of Stephanie.

They arrived about 2 p.m., and headed quickly over to the hotel to drop their stuff off, and to meet the rest of the crew over at the arena. At about 3 .p.m., they finally got to the arena, and caught up with Dave, Nickie and Ric.

"Where's my brother?"

"He's in a meeting with Vince and Stephanie, not too happy about it." Nickie replied.

"Well I wouldn't be too, since they got a divorce." Randy revoked back.

Twenty minutes later….

"God damnit! Still not going to win that title tonight." Paul said barging into Evolution's locker room, where everyone was sitting.

"Jeez, Benoit's had it for awhile." Randy inquired.

"God, Randy you think you're so damn smart." Natalie laughed.

"I'm sexy as hell, though."

"Damn right." Natalie said straddling his lap.

"Could you guys please get a room?" Dave said.

"We did, this weekend." Randy said smirking.

"And I'm sure you want to do it here, too." Dave replied.

"Anytime, Anywhere Dave." Randy said.

"Ok, Orton. Stop talking about you and my sister's sex life." Paul said changing the subject.

"Hey, it's starting."

Vengeance came and went, the only successful one on Evolution, with Randy, unfortunately losing his title, however John beat his opponent Tyson Tomko.

"OMG, Natalie! Welcome back!" John hollered from the locker room.

"Oh, hey John!"

"How was your mini-vacay?"

"It was incredible, had a great time."

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, but I probably won't. Randy's pretty down about the title."

"Yeah, he was crying about it."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, hon."

"What did you want?"

"Well, since I beat the big oaf…Tyson. I was wondering if you wanted to go out, get a couple drinks tonight."

"No, because she's going with her boyfriend." Randy said walking up to the two, accentuating the word _boyfriend._

"Oh, I didn't know you two were dating."

"What the hell? She spends four days with me, alone. What the hell do you think we are?"

"C'mon, Randy. Stop, maybe he didn't know." Natalie said.

"Jeez, Randy. I know you lost your title, but damn, you have one hell of an attitude."

"You know, John, shut the fuck up! I lost my title tonight, and I'm not about to lose my girlfriend to some sorry-ass wannabe rapper. Let's go."

..In the Car..

"I'm really sorry about that, Randy."

"I warned you about him, and I'll bet any money, that you would have went out with him tonight, if I wouldn't have shown up."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Natalie, we've already had this conversation."

"But, don't you?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Damnit, Randy. Answer me."

"I don't trust him."

"What about me?"

"I don't know yet. We're here."

"Don't change the subject."

"Just wait til we get inside.."


	12. Is there an US anymore?

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore

Chapter 12

Is there an Us anymore?

A/N: ATTENTION! I am changing Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore to an R rating!! I've decided this because of the language in this chapter and further language/sexual relations in other chapters. I hope this doesn't cause an inconvenience. Thanks for all the reviews!!!! Keep them coming!

On…with Chapter 12..

-In the hotel room-

--with Randy and Natalie--

"What's going on between us, Randy?"

"John, he's what's coming between us."

"Randy, he's one of my friends. You have girl-friends."

"But they don't hit on me."

"Randy, are you jealous?"

"Hell no! I'm scared I'm going to lose you."

"Randy, I love you, not him. I wouldn't want to hurt you, and if I did, I'm sorry, baby."

"I love you too, Shorty. But, I don't want John all over you."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Let's just sit here, watch a movie. I'm not in the mood for going out."

"Sounds good to me."

---next week at RAW---

A crew member came into Evolution's locker room and said that Stephanie wanted to see Randy.

--_earlier in the day--_

"Steph?"

"Yeah, John?"

"Can I ask you for a huge favor?"

"Sure, John."

"Orton came up to me and Natalie yesterday, and ruined, yet again, one of my plans. Me, him - No Holds Barred Match tonight."

"Definitely. I'll go tell the writers."

"Alright."

--end of flashback--

"Hey Randy." Steph said pointing to a chair, for him to sit down.

"Hey."

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble Randy. Dad's on vacation, so I have to run things for a little while."

"Is there a reason you wanted to see me? " Randy said trying to get out of there ASAP.

"Yeah, John Cena requested that you and him have a match tonight, no-holds-barred. I granted it."

"You can't be serious."

"Randy, I am. There's a new script waiting for you in the assistant writer's office."

"Ok, Steph. See ya later."

"See ya, Randy."

Randy walked into the assistant writer's office, grabbed the script with him and Evolution's name on it, and stormed off, not even bothering to say hello.

"See, this is what the fuck you get me into." Randy stormed into Evolution's locker room.

"Randy, what are you talking about?"

"This." Randy said throwing the script at her.

" Randy, what the fuck is your problem?" Paul said.

"Natalie's man."

"What's he talking about?"

"John."

"John Cena?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, that dumb fuckin Eminem-wannabe."

"But what do you mean, her man. I thought you were her man."

"Well she has two in the running, for that position."

"Can someone explain to me what is going on?" Paul said angrily.

" Well John asked your sister out, but her supposed boyfriend came and got her out of it, now he wants a fuckin no-holds-barred match tonight, you guys banned from ringside."

"Natalie, we all warned you about him."

"I know you guys did, It wasn't as if I would have went out with him."

"What if Randy would have never showed up?"

"I don't know."

"See that's the problem you don't. Now, I have to go bust my ass to beat up that wannabe, and then settle this thing with you."

"Do you want to settle it now, Randy? If you don't want me anymore, we can break it off."

" I don't understand you at all, Natalie. Last night, you tell me you love me, and we bring this John thing, and now you want to break up. What is it Natalie?"

"I'm so confused, Randy. I don't know who I want. Can we take a break with this relationship, please?"

"Fine, whatever you want. I got to focus on my match."

"Good luck tonight, Randy. I'm really sorry about all of this." Natalie said as she walked out the door.


	13. Taking A Break

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore

Chapter 13

Taking A Break

Natalie's POV

So we decided to take a break, or at least I did for that matter. Yes, I love Randy but I just got so thrown into this mess, I don't know how it would be with John. The No-Holds-Barred Match did not go in poor Randy's favor, I mean John kicked the living shit out of him, blood was pouring out of his gorgeous face, and of course John won, due to some later added stipulations. After the match, I went back to Evolution's locker room, where I was not very welcomed. Randy had gotten cleaned up and they decided to go party, I didn't feel like it, I really was a coward and didn't want to face Randy, so I went back to my hotel room.

--end of Natalie's POV--

-in the hotel room-

Natalie decided on just going back to the hotel room, so she was sitting there, and decided to order a pizza, and grab a couple beers. After she hung up with the front desk, her phone rang.

"Hey Natalie."

"Oh, hey John."

"I thought you would be out partying with your _boyfriend._"

"We're taking a break."

"Natalie, is it because of me? Because if it is, I sincerely apologize."

"Oh no, John. Doesn't involve you, just my little afraid of commitment."

"Oh, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Well, I just ordered a pizza, and some beer. You wanna come over?"

"Is it ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Randy and them went out partying."

"Alright, baby girl, I'll be over there in a few, have to make a phone call."

"Ok, see ya in a little while, John."

"Bye baby."

As soon as he got off the phone with Natalie, he called Stephanie.

"Hey, plan is working mighty fine!"

"Well you busted poor Randy's face open.."

"And broke up his relationship."

"Get the fuck out."

"They are taking a break, she says. Of course, she said that she was afraid of commitment, but I don't believe that. You are going to have to get Stacy on Orton here pretty soon."

"Alright, I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Ok, well I got a date..later."

"Later."

10 minutes later…

John was walking down the hall to Natalie's room when he seen Randy.

"Hey, Randy. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt ya that bad tonight, bro."

"John, hey..that's what being a wrestler is all about, I'm cleaned up, isn't that Natalie's room?" Randy said, noticing John was going in her room.

"Yeah, she invited me over. I hope that's okay with you, because if it isn't, you know I don't have to go."

"Hey, we're taking a break, she can do what she wants, see ya later bro. Have a good time."

"Thanks, Randy. Later." John said knocking on Natalie's door just as the pizza/beer guy came.

"Oh hey John." Natalie said getting money out of her purse.

"Don't worry about it sweetie-pie, I got it." John said pulling out a twenty and telling the young man to keep the change.

"John, you don't have too."

"But I am." John revoked smiling at the guy.

--meanwhile--

"Isn't John in Natalie's room?" Nickie asked.

"Don't fuckin remind me."

"She sure moved quickly, doesn't she?" Paul said, trying to make a joke.

"This is so unlike her, I've known her practically all my life, Randy. Don't give up on her, she loves you, she's just too blind to see that John's using her, because he's jealous of you."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not in the mood at all for this shit."

"Ok, Randy.. We'll see ya later, bro. Have a good night." Paul and Nickie both said walking out the door.

"Yeah, nice cold night.." Randy said before falling asleep on his pillow.

--meanwhile--

"OMG! John, I love that movie. That's like my second favorite." Natalie said as John picked up Forrest Gump.

"Then, we 'll watch whatever you want to watch." John replied picking up the movie, putting it on the VCR.

--2 hrs later--

"John, this is so sad."

"Geez, you've cried practically the entire movie."

"Well it's a beautiful movie."

"It is, for whimps."

"Well, it's not as good as Star Wars."

"Never seen it."

"You've never seen Star Wars? Where the hell have you been living, sweetheart?"

"Tomorrow night, my hotel room..we are watching it."

"Fine with me, no one from Evolution or even my best friend is talking to me, so I have no one."

"You have me."

"I guess."

"Holy shit, it's 2 am. I better get going, see ya later."

"Thanks for everything, thanks for being here."


	14. Too Blind to See

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming! A couple chapters ago, I used Brad Paisley's "Little Moments", and I forgot to mark that down!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own WWE Superstars or Divas. I own all the other characters though!

Chapter 14...

Too Blind To See

the next day

Natalie bellowed out of her hotel room, about 11 a.m., to go down and get some breakfast. As soon as she walked out of her hotel room, there was her best friend.

"Natalie, we need to talk."

"If it's about Randy or John, I don't want to talk about it. It's my life."

"I know. But what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell do you mean, what is wrong with me?"

"First minute, oh my gosh, I love Randy, he's the best thing that happened to me, and then the next inviting John into your hotel room, which he happens to leave about nine hours ago."

"Were you fuckin watching me?"

"Paul and I were, yes."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, I don't need parents like you and Paul to tell me who to date, and why. I don't want to be with Randy anymore."

"What made you change your mind? That John is just using you, Natalie. Look at him, anyone can tell he's jealous of Randy, look at how big Randy is, compared to John Cena, John's just a pretty boy white-rapper wannabe, can't you see that? I know you and Randy only dated for about a month, but jeez…you really liked him, you loved him for that matter, you made love to him, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"Was that a mistake?"

"No."

"Because you're sure as hell acting like it was. God, you know how bad he feels Natalie, hell he lost you and his precious Intercontinental title in one week, all thanks to you, and he still cares about you."

"Maybe you're right."

--meanwhile--

"Hey Cena." Stacy said as she quickly walked into his room.

"Stacy, you looking as fine as always." John said admiring her new outfit.

"Thanks Cena, why did you need me?"

"Does the words Randy Orton ring a bell?"

"Doesn't the name Natalie's boyfriend ring a bell?"

"They aren't together anymore, I, John Cena, broke them up!"

"No way, so that's what part of the plan, you come in."

"Getting with Orton." Stacy said smiling.

"You know you want him."

"Damn right."

"Tonight, Natalie's coming over here, so tonight, you can have your way with Orton, break the love-birds up, because I'm sick and tired of his shit."

"Plan is in play, Dr. Evil. Bye John."

--meanwhile--

"Paul, they might be getting together."

"And how the hell is that?"

"Matchmaker Nickie!"

"What did you do now?"

"I just finally talked some sense into Natalie. She's going to talk to Randy later."

"Thank God, someone finally did."

--meanwhile--

"Dave, man. You want to go clubbing tonight? I'm in the mood, too."

"No, Angie's calling me tonight. I Haven't talked to her in a week."

"Alright, man. If Nickie, Paul or Ric are looking for me, telling I'm going to the club on 51st, alright?"

"yeah, sure. Have a good time, bro."

"Yeah. Later." Randy said picking up his keys and heading out the door.

"Randy, hey." Stacy said running after him.

"Oh hey, Stace. How are you?"

"Good, Randy how about yourself?"

"I'm alright."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, this club on 51st street. Wanna come along?"

"Sure, don't have nothing else to do tonight."

"Ok."

--meanwhile--

Natalie kept calling Randy's hotel room for about fifteen minutes, and then finally gave up and called Dave.

"Hey Dave, it's me Natalie."

"Oh, hey. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Do you happen to know where Randy's at?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. He went to some club on 51st Street."

"Oh ok, thanks a lot, Dave. See ya!"

"Your welcome, later."

After she hung up the phone with Dave, her phone rings and it's John.

"Hey baby. Are you coming or not tonight?"

"Omg! I completely forgot John. I'll be over soon."

"Ok, baby. I didn't think you were coming."

"I am, I'll be over in ten minutes."

"Ok, see ya then."

'I guess I'll just have to talk to Randy tomorrow.' Natalie thought.

"Natalie, open up." Nickie said knocking on her hotel room door.

"Hey Nickie."

"Well did you talk to loverboy tonight yet?"

"No, he's at some club, I have other plans."

"Like what?"

"Nothing really."

"Does this involve John?"

"Fine, yes, it does. I am going to his room, we're watching Star Wars."

"Natalie, wonder if Randy comes home, and wants to talk to you."

"I don't know, Nickie. I promise tomorrow I will talk to Randy, alright?"

"Fine, you better though."

"I will, see ya."

--in John's room--

"Sorry, John I took so long, Nickie came over and wanted to talk."

"Oh that's fine."

"Finally, get to see Star Wars."

"Yeah, I mean you must be living under a rock."

"Oh, John. It's not the end of the world."

"I'd say."

"Whatever, let's watch the damn thing then."

--meanwhile at the club--

"I'm really sorry about you losing your belt."

"Oh that doesn't matter as much anymore, there's bigger and better things to achieve now."

"You're so right. Where's your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Natalie, Paul's sister."

"Her and I broke up, two days ago."

"You've had one hell of a week then, losing your belt, and all."

"It's not as bad as some people have it."

"Why'd you guys break up, if you don't mind me asking."

"People getting involved in our relationship."

"Like who..?"

"No one, don't worry about it. Let's have a good time."

"Best words you said all night."


	15. Confusion

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore

Chapter 15..

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate that you guys love the story, I am glad that you are still reading it after the rating change! Keep em coming!!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own or know Randy Orton or any other WWE Superstars or Divas! I only know the other characters!

Confusion

--at the club--

"Randy, do you want to go back to my room?" Randy said to a very drunk Randy."

"Surrre." Randy replied slurring his words.

--meanwhile--

"John, this movie sucks!" Natalie said halfway during the movie.

"It gets better baby."

"It better, this is horrible."

"How about this?" John said suddenly kissing Natalie.

"John, we have to stop."

"Why, Natalie? You don't have a boyfriend."

"I did have one, a really good one. And I lost him because of you, damn it! John, you made me lose Randy, because you want me, admit it."

"Damn right, I admit it. God, Natalie you're great to be around. You don't deserve to be around Randy or any other member of Evolution, they're all stuck up jerks."

"John, my brother is a member of Evolution."

"I know that, I didn't mean him, I meant Randy. That dumb ass kid is getting a lot for his last name, if he wasn't an Orton, he'd be a nobody like the rest of us are. Evolution acts like they're better."

"Damn it, John. What do you want from me? Don't you ever diss my brother ever again or any other member of Evolution, they're all great guys, who cares about Randy's background, he's worked hard to get where he is." Natalie said storming out of his room.

"Natalie, wait." John said watching Natalie watch Randy and Stacy go into Randy's room.

"No, John. Later."

--Midnight--

"Paul, who is knocking on our door? It's midnight."

"Open up, it's me."

"Natalie, what do you want?"

"I need to talk."

"I'll meet you in your room, five minutes."

"Ok."

"I'm going to go see her, Paul."

"You want me to go see her too, Hon?"

"Nah, Paul. I'll go alone."

"See you later baby."

"Bye."

--five minutes later--

"Natalie, it's me."

"it's open."

Nickie opens the door to a very torn up Natalie, her eyes were red from crying.

"Hon, what's wrong?"

"I was invited to go to John's room, but I completely forgot b/c I wanted to talk to Randy. I go to call Randy and here he went to some club, After I hang up the phone with Dave, John calls, and ask where I am and stuff, so I went over there, and we were having a good time, and all of a sudden, he kisses me and I'm like I can't do this to Randy, and then he starts dissing Randy, and my brother. Then, we start fighting, and then I leave, and just about that time, Randy & Stacy are going into Randy's room making out."

"Omg! Hon, why don't you just sleep on this?"

"I can't. Now because of everyone's interpretations I have no one."

"Natalie, chill out. You're shaking. Maybe you were just seeing things with Randy and Stacy."

"Damn it, Nickie. I seen them, she was all over him and he was all over her."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it, I'll try to be okay."

"Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Alright, but if anything happens, you call me."

"I'm sorry for waking you earlier."

"That's alright, just as long as you didn't knock when we were having sex, that's all that matters." Nickie said making both her and Natalie laugh.

"Alright, I don't want you to know about you and my brother's sex life."

"Ok, I'll see you later. Don't worry about it, what's meant to be will always find a way, remember that?"

"I know. See ya later." Natalie said while Nickie was walking out the door.

--the next morning-- 8 a.m.

"Orton, answer the damn door."

"Nickie, what are you doing here?"

"Randy baby, who's at the door? Oh my, Nickie. Hi."

"Hi Stacy. So it is true?"

"What's true?"

"About you and that bitch of a Stacy."

"Watch your mouth, whore." Stacy hollers at her.

"Stacy, can you leave us alone for a second?"

"Sure, baby."

"Now what the hell is the problem?" Randy asks Nickie.

"My best friend was coming to her senses and was going to talk to you, but no, you have to go clubbing and shit, and then you wind up sleeping with her."

"Natalie ruined the relationship. I didn't. Don't you ever fucking tell me what not to do, you're just the girl Paul sleeps with."

"Randy, why you no good sorry son of a bitch." Nickie says slapping him in the face.

"Get the hell away from my room, and my life. You hardly know me."

"I don't want to know you."

--ten minutes later--

Paul comes barging into their hotel room.

"What the fuck did you say to Randy?"

"I told him about Natalie."

"Nickie, you know not to get into their business."

"Paul, she's my best friend. And then, your damn understudy had to say that I had no business talking to him about his life.."

"Well you don't. Randy's not stupid."

"The hell he isn't. He slept with Stacy last night, and he called me the girl you fuck around with."

"You know that isn't true."

"I know it isn't. I slapped him."

"Nickie, you are so immature sometimes. God, you had no right slapping him, I know he hurt your feelings, but you didn't have to slap him."

"What are you saying, Paul?"

"That you always take it overboard."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You always get in everyone's business. Randy nor Natalie are dumb, they will eventually work out."

"Nevermind, Paul."

"Now, what's your problem?"

"I don't know anymore. This is the worst idea coming out here."

"Then why did you come here?"

"Because I thought maybe there was something between you and me."

"Open up your damn eyes, we're together."

"Not anymore. I'm too immature for you, you said so. Why should you be with anyone immature? I'm not like Stephanie, Paul and you know it, I'm not rich, I don't have power."

"Then why do you think, Steph and I didn't last?"

"I just don't know anymore."

" I knew this age thing would be difficult, but I thought you were okay with it."

"I was, I am. I just don't know, maybe we should take a break, I'm just not thinking right now."

"I don't understand."

"I want a break from us, we've only dated for two months, and we are moving too damn fast for me."

"Do you want to slow down?"

"No, I want a break from all this hectic shit, I am going back to where I came from, I'm going home."

"Nickie, don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you Paul, I'm leaving this situation."


	16. Getting Away and Getting Home

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore

Chapter 16

Going Back and Going Home

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I get. I am again, glad that you guys like the story so much. If you guys ever have any ideas, please IM me or write it on the reviews! Sorry this chapter took so long, I am still mad about Edge and Randy's match last night…I can't stand Edge, lol. But, keep the reviews coming!

Chapter 16: Going Back and Going Home

--the next day--

"Paul said you had broken up with him and that you are going back home."

"Yeah, I am. I need to get away from here. Look where it got me, Randy and Paul not wanting to talk to me, broke up, really sad. I need to go home for awhile, but I want you to stay here, make up things with Randy. You know y'all are supposed to be together."

"I'm not so sure of that, look there." Natalie said looking over to the table across the hall where Randy & Stacy were sitting there drinking and talking.

"Natalie, he'll come around."

"Why are you leaving though, Nickie? This is how you always do things, just pack up and leave. We are having fun here."

"Sure, you are. I made a mistake by getting in everyone's business, I just want to go home. I'm really homesick."

"Ok, just as long as you come back!"

"Definitely, I'd really like to put things back together with Paul."

"You can do that now."

"No, I want to go home. My plane leaves in two hours, I have to go." Nickie said getting up, and hugging Natalie.

"Oh, dude. Who am I going to hang out with now?"

"Hopefully, Orton."

"Man, do I wish."

"Ok, see ya later."

"Bye, call me when you get home."

"I will, sister. See ya!"

--two hours later--

Natalie is sitting in her hotel room, when there is a knock at her door.

"Who's there?"

"Hotel Concierge, M'am."

"What would they want?" Natalie said thinking to herself while opening up the door.

"Miss Leveseque, this package and these flowers & card are for you."

"Thanks. Here's a tip."

"Thank you, and have a good day."

"You too." Natalie said closing the door, picking up the flowers, putting them in a vase, and opened the envelope. She seen a small pink card with clearly, a man's handwriting in it.

__

Natalie,

I'm so sorry for last night. I really didn't mean to kiss you, but I wanted to. I want to be honest with you, I am in love with you, and I don't care who knows, please wear what's in the box, and I'll meet you in the lobby at 6 p.m., if you wouldn't mind. If you don't show up, I'll completely understand. But, baby. I want to be in your life, forever.

John

' I can't believe he would do this, this is really nice' Natalie thought while opening up the box to reveal a short black strapless dress.

--earlier in the day--

"Hey John." Stacy answered her phone while Randy was in taking a shower.

"Hey Stace. So did you get Randall in the bedroom?"

"Hell, yeah. I did. Spent the night. Nickie came over, reemed his lights out earlier this morning, her and Hunter broke up, I heard. Good news for Steph, I guess."

"Are you doing anything today?"

"No, Randy's going to work out after this, and I have nothing to do."

"Well, I'm going to do this romantic thing for Natalie tonight, just to get her further away from Randy, so do you want to go shopping with me for a dress?"

"That would be great, I'll meet you in the lobby in half an hour."

"Ok, Stace. See ya later!"

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Randy said walking out with just a pair of Silver Nike shorts on.

"My mom."

"Oh, well I am going to go to the gym, now? Are you doing anything today?"

"Shopping with Trish."

"Oh, alright. I'll see ya tonight, then?" Randy said kissing her.

"Sure, are we still going to the Allegro restaurant?"

"Yeah. Later." Randy said locking up his hotel room.

--end of flashback--

Randy was still at the gym, two hours later. He couldn't think, he couldn't even lift weights, all he thought about was her…Natalie. Sure, she was with John, or at least he thought she was, although Nickie told him otherwise, and he was with Stacy. Yeah, that's how it should be, everyone gets what they want, he thought, but he didn't.

- 6.p.m.-In the lobby-

"Natalie, you look beautiful." John said admiring her as she was coming down the steps.

"Thanks, so much for the dress, for everything, John. You really didn't have to."

"Yeah, I did. Are you ready to go?"

"I'd like to know where we are going."

"To the Allegro."

"John, that place is like 5-stars."

"10 stars describe you, my dear."

"John, please stop."

--at the restaurant--

"Reservation, for Cena." John said to the hostess.

"Yes, right this way, sir." The hostess said.

She quickly sat them at a table in the back, that had two candles on it. Moments later, here walks Stacy and Randy.

'What the hell are they doing here? God, he looks so hot' Natalie thought to herself admiring his outfit.

"Guys, I didn't know you would be here." John said making the two walk over to their table.

"Us either, haven't see you in awhile man, good to see ya." Randy replied looking at Natalie.

"Well, we should all do something together sometime." John said.

"I don't think that would be necessary." Natalie said shocking John.

'Only if it was between me and Randy' Natalie thinking to herself.

"Well have a good time, see you guys later."


	17. Sexual Encounter

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them all, Ideas and Constructive Criticism welcomed…keep reviewing!!

Chapter 17

Sexual Encounter

--the next day--

"You'll never believe what John did last night." Natalie told Nickie on the phone.

"What?"

"I was in my hotel room, just chilling out and here comes the concierge with flowers, a card and a beautifully-wrapped box. I open it up and he writes this really sweet message and this beautiful black dress, so we went out to dinner, and guess who shows up?"

"Randy and Stacy, probably, right?"

"Damn right, jeez Randy looked so fucking hot, I couldn't control myself."

"I see."

"So when are you coming back?"

"Not for awhile. I have so many loose ends to tie up here, seen Darren the other day."

"Really?"

"All over Miranda."

"Figures. I just wish you'd come back, none of the Divas actually like me."

"Natalie, I'll be there soon."

"Within the next week?"

"It all depends."

"Ok, but I got to go. Have to go to the venue with John."

"Ok, see ya later. I'll call you a little bit later."

"Ok, bye."

"Goodbye."

--two hours later--

RAW was soon to be over, with just John and Edge vs. Dave and Randy left to be the main event. That match went way past 11:00, til about twenty after. John and Edge came out the winners, and of course, John had to rub it in Randy's face.

"Baby, I beat him!" John said running up to Natalie and hugging her, while a clearly-exhausted Randy looking on. It clearly destroyed both Randy and Natalie inside, and as soon as she seen him, she let go of John. Natalie's cell phone rang almost immediately after this, and Nickie's name came up on the caller ID.

"John, I have to take this."

"I'll see ya back in the back, alright babe?" John said kissing her in front of Randy.

"Bye, John. Nickie, can I call you back? Very important!"

"Alright."

"Randy, wait up!" Natalie said running up to Randy. He turned around, still looking completely exhausted.

"What?"

"Randy, we need to talk."

"What's there to talk about, you're with John now?"

"I'm not with him because I want to be with him."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"This." Natalie said grabbing Randy and kissing him forcefully. She let go after about two minutes of making out.

"I need you, Randy. I want you."

"Why now? You didn't want me when we were together."

"Damnit, Randy! I did. John and I were only just friends."

"Well it isn't looking all that friendly now, is it?"

"Randy, I thought you were with Stacy."

"You really think I want to be with her? I don't, okay?"

"Well then who do you want to be with?"

"You, every night when I'm with Stacy, god, I think it's you. I love you, and you broke me. I can't stand John, and I really can't stand him with you."

"Randy, then what's stopping us from being with each other?"

"Randy, are you coming? Hi Natalie." Stacy said coming down the hall.

"Never mind, Randy. Waste of my time." Natalie said walking away, walking towards John's dressing room.

"Did I interrupt you guys?" Stacy asked Randy innocently.

"Nah, she wanted to ask me something about Paul." Randy lied.

"Oh, ok, baby. Let's go."

"Ok."

--the next day--

Paul woke up to his cell phone ringing, and it came up Vince. 'What does he want?"

"Hello."

"Hi, Paul. It's me, Vince."

"Hi Vince, how are you?"

"Great, Paul. How about yourself?"

"Could be better." Paul said making both of the men laugh. Despite the fact, about his divorce with Stephanie, both men were good friends, or at least that's what Paul thought.

"Well Paul, the creative team is having some difference about the 60-Minute Iron Man Match on Monday night, I was wondering if you could meet with them today, sometime in the afternoon."

"Sure, since I am not in the house show tonight. What time?"

"How about 3 p.m.?"

"Sure."

--3 p.m.--

Paul walked into the WWE Executive Offices, and waved hi to both the reception ladies, he knew them both very well from all the meetings he's had at this building. He asked them where his meeting was, and they said room 212. He knew exactly where that office was at, so he stepped on the elevator, pushed the button to the second floor. He walked into the room, and wondered why no one was in there, except for him, he looked at his Rolex and it was exactly 3 o'clock, as soon as he looked up, there was the head of writing, Stephanie McMahon, looking right at him.

"Hey Paul. Jennifer got sick, so she wanted me to take over."

"Sure."

"Well, we've already decided that you are going to win the championship." Steph said sitting down in the chair next to Paul.

"Well, that's quite good for Evolution." Paul said smiling, he busted his ass each week, taking shit from everyone, now he was finally getting repaid for all of this.

"That isn't all, Paul."

"What else is there to discuss?"

"Us, Paul. You and Me, together. I want us to be together."

"Stephanie, there's no Us, I just got out of a relationship."

"With Natalie's friend? Please, Paul. That wasn't a relationship, that was just a piece of ass for you."

"Don't you ever diss her like that."

"Oh, come on, Paul. You know you want me." Stephanie said taking off her suit top.

"No, Steph. I don't."

"C'mon Paul, look when we first started dating, what did you say your biggest fantasy was?" Stephanie said straddling his lap, taking off his shirt and sucking on his neck in the process.

"I really don't know."

"Having sex in the board room, I know you remember, we tried it once but that dumb bitch Karissa walked in."

"I guess you're right." Paul said kissing her back.

--meanwhile--

Nickie started walking into WWE Executive Offices, and walked over to the receptionists and asked where she could find Paul, since she knew he was there. They politely told her Room 212 because they knew that her and Paul were seeing each other, unaware of their "break". She respectfully thanked them, and headed on the elevator.

--in the room--

Paul and Stephanie were seriously getting it on, both of their clothes had been shed, and they were already on the table, licking and sucking on each other's bodies.

Nickie was walking to the room, when she kept hearing these moaning noises coming from 212. 'Wonder who that would be?' She walked to the door, and heard Paul's voice moaning something about Stephanie, she went to the peep hole, and couldn't believe what she saw, the man she thought she loved, the man she came back only to see, having sex with his ex wife.


	18. Falling Apart

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really want to get over 100 reviews, I was going to do a sequel to this story, but I am really not sure yet. I wanted to mention that this story isn't all about Randy Orton/John Cena/Natalie triangle, all other members of Evolution except for Ric is included in this story, so describes this chapter! Keep the reviews coming!!!

Chapter 18

Falling Apart

Nickie ran out of the Executive Offices as soon as she could. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. She decided to call Natalie and have her meet her someplace, maybe like a Starbucks or something, like that.

"Hey Nick!" Natalie said answering her flip-phone, glad another person called her.

"Hey, we seriously need to talk." Nickie tried choking out the words.

"Are you ok? Are you crying?" Natalie asked caringly.

"Just meet me in Starbucks, the one on 44th Street in ten minutes, alright?"

"Ok, Nick, be right there." Both women hung up the phone as soon as Natalie hung up the phone, John walked into their double-bed hotel room, Natalie did not want to sleep in the same bed as him, let alone same room.

"Hey baby!"

"John, I have to go."

"Why so soon?"

"Nickie's really upset and I am meeting her at Starbucks."

"Oh ok, see ya later baby!"

"Bye John!"

--ten minutes later--

Natalie walked into the Starbucks, and seen a clearly upset Nickie sitting in the corner, with two hot chocolates.

"Nick, what is wrong?"

"Listen, I came back here. I wanted to see Paul, alright?"

"Yeah, I understand."

--meanwhile--

"Hey Stacy." John said admiring her as she walked into his hotel room.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"Plan, baby is in full swing. Steph got Paul in bed last night."

"Get out."

"Yeah, Nickie's upset."

"Why would she be upset?"

"Maybe she caught them." Making them both laugh.

"Well that would be quite funny."

"It would. How are things with you and the legend killer wannabe?"

"Strained, you and the legend killer's Shorty?"

"Same."

"Well I was walking the other night to get Randy, and they were both talking to each other."

"Well then you and I must stop them. I refuse to give everything up to that son-of-a-bitch of a Randy Orton. That creep is an asshole."

"How well I know. So freaking cocky and conceited."

"Then why do you want him?"

"Have you looked at him lately? That guy is hot."

"I only want Natalie for sex, but she isn't giving it up. Yet she gives it up to Randy in like a month, we've been dating for about five. My plan is to tell her I love her tonight."

"Nice one, that will break the two apart. And I'll be sure to tell Randy about it." Stacy said cracking a joke.

"Well, I better get this hotel room into a love shack. That is so not me, but hell, Randy has to pay."

"They both do. See ya baby."

"See ya, Stacy."

-meanwhile-

"What?" You mean to tell me he was fucking the bitch on the table? Did you walk in?"

"No, I seen them through the peephole, Paul kept moaning Stephanie's name."

"I can't believe this. I can't believe he'd go in her trap, AGAIN!"

"Who cares, I am now starting to get over him. How about you and Randy?"

"We kissed the other day, but nothing since, I really want to talk to him."

"Maybe you should, I'll go to the hotel, clean up and you can invite Randy here."

"Ok, thanks a lot."

"Thanks for listening to me, girl."

"No problem."

Randy was sitting in his hotel room, Stacy went off with Torrie and Trish to go shopping, he was just sitting there, wanting someone else to be there. All of a sudden his phone rings and it comes up "Shorty calling" He smiled and answered the phone.

"Hey."

"Randy, we really need to talk, are you doing anything right now?"

"Nope, Do you want to meet somewhere?"

"How about the Starbucks on 44th Street?"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Alright, Randy. Bye."

"Bye Natalie."

--ten minutes later--

Randy walks into Starbucks and sees Natalie in the corner seat.

"Hey." Randy says as he walks up to her in a Randy Orton shirt and pair of Nike shorts.

"Hey Randy, we really need to talk."

"I know we do."

"I don't want to be with John, and you said yourself that you don't want to be with Stacy."

"I don't."

"Then why are we with them?"

"I really don't know."

"What would happen if we'd get back together?" Natalie said as her phone rang.

"Hi John."

"Hey sweetie, you coming to the hotel soon?"

"Wasn't planning on it, why?"

"I got another surprise for you."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok, bye."

"See ya."

"What the hell is the deal with him?"

"I know, he hates you."

"How well I know." Randy showing off a couple black and blue marks that John gave him during their match.

"Why?"

"Well it all started, when I was on Smackdown! And it was him and me, and this one match we had as a tag-team, he really wanted to win, to prove something to Vince, because both of us wanted to go to RAW, for of course, the bigger audience, and we lost the match because we were fighting the Dudley Boys and it was a no-holds-barred match, and they slammed me through about 3 tables, I mean, I was drained, and I didn't want to give up because we were such good friends, and finally they slammed me with a chair, and I was completely unconscious, and they pinned me. After I got back from the hospital, John starts flipping out because Vince called my hotel room, and I called Vince back and said that he was impressed with my match, and offered me a contract to trade to RAW, and John stayed on Smackdown."

"Jeez, it wasn't your fault, baby."

"I know. I've never forgiven myself for that. I didn't want to take the job, but my dad said it would be huge for my career, and now it was the best decision."

"I see. Do you want to go back to the hotel?"

"If you'll stay in my room."

"If you'll have me."

"Definitely."

--thirty minutes later--

-at the hotel-

"Well I will go down to my hotel room, and get my stuff and come up to your room, I don't have that much stuff."

"Alright, see you later baby."

Natalie walks into her hotel room, and sees candles and rose petals everywhere, and there's a song playing in the background.

"John? What's going on?"

"Hey sweetie, you're back."

"John, what is going on?"

"It's been six months baby, happy anniversary!"

"John, we need to talk."

"About what, baby?"

"Randy."

"What do you want with that bastard?"

"Randy told me about the whole match thing, why you're pissed off at him."

"You were with him?"

"Yes, and we're getting back together."

"No, you're not. You're with me now."

"Natalie, what the hell is going on here?" Randy says walking into John's hotel room.

"Why don't you get the fuck out of here, Orton? Don't ruin another thing in my life."

"What are you doing, John?" Natalie said noticing John was on one-knee.

"Natalie, I love you. I know it's only been six months and I don't know how you feel, but I want to be with you forever. I love you, will you marry me?"

"What the hell are you doing proposing to her?" Randy hollers.

"What's your answer, baby?" John says showing Natalie the canary-yellow 6 carat diamond engagement ring.

"No, John. I told you I am getting back together with Randy. This is really nice, but I like you John and I'm in love with Randy."


	19. Being With You

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I am having a hard time how this story is going to play out, but with the help of my friend Nickie and all you guys' reviews, I know how. But, if y'all have any ideas…please put them on your reviews or IM me..Keep the reviews coming! Thanks!

Chapter 19

Being with You

--two hours later--

"Randy, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings."

"Shorty, would you stop? I don't want you to apologize. I forgive you, I love you." Randy smiled as did Natalie happy that he called her their nickname for each other.

"I never stopped loving you either, Randy."

"I'm glad."

"Did you have sex with Stacy, Randy?"

With his head down "Yeah, I did. I needed that, I needed you, but you were with John."

"I see."

"Are you mad?"

"No, because I know you are a very sexual guy, and you needed it."

"Honey, I love you."

"I love you too, Randall."

"Don't call me that. So what do you want to do?"

"I'm here with you, Randy."

"Let's get a movie. Promise you won't fall asleep on my chest again."

"Don't I get to spend the night, baby?"

"Definitely. Let's watch Secret Window."

"I don't care."

"Ok, we're watching it, then."

--halfway during the movie--

Randy looked down on his chest, and seen that Natalie was sleeping yet, again.

"Not again!"

"Just kidding, baby!"

The movie ended about thirty minutes later, and it was only 11 o'clock.

"That movie was really good, Randy. Good choice!"

"I know, that wasn't all that scary though."

"It's only 11."

"I just seen that. Wonder what sports are on?"

"Hmm.Don't know."

After he says that, the door rings and it's Paul.

"Hey bro, come on in."

"Sis, I didn't know you were in here."

"There's a lot of things you don't know, Paul."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you don't know, but during your little escapade with Stephanie, your little ex-girlfriend Nickie caught you, just didn't come in. She came to surprise you, except for the fact she got surprised herself."

"Natalie, I really didn't know."

"How could you fall in Stephanie's little trap again Paul?"

"It just happened."

"I guess it did."

"I should go talk to her."

"If she wants you too."

"I'll see you guys later."

"What was that all about?" Randy asked not knowing what the siblings were babbling about.

"Stephanie and Paul got it on in the board room, Nickie heard something because she came to surprise Paul, and seen them through the window."

"That's horrible."

"I know it is. She's pretty sad. But I told her, she'll be alright."

"Pizza's here."

"You ordered pizza?"

"I'm starving, two pizzas as a matter of fact."

"God, Orton you eat too much."

"I'm a wrestler I have to gain weight."

"And you're still sexy as hell."

"Tell me something I don't already know, Shorty."

"Go to hell, Orton."

"You love my cocky attitude."

"Damn right."

--3 a.m.--

Randy was sound asleep but she was wide awake in Randy's arms, thinking about how lucky she was to have him in her life, once again.

__

You are every part of me  
And with every breath I take  
Your love will light my way  
And for every day I live  
The promise that I made  
Is I will never let you go babe

She fell asleep soon after thinking about her and Randy's relationship.

--the next day--

-at a restaurant-

"Paul came to see us last night."

"So I heard." Nickie replied back putting a load of potatoes in her mouth.

"Explain."

"All night, he kept leaving me voice messages on my damn cell phone."

"I think he just wants to explain to you, the situation."

"What fucking situation would that be? Him sleeping with his ex wife. I know what happened, he doesn't need to explain it to me."

"Calm down, are you and him over?"

"Hell yeah."

"Does he know that?"

"Well if you cheated on someone, wouldn't it be over?"

"Not necessarily."

"Well I'll have to break it off with him, huh?"

--meanwhile--

Dave, who had just taken a week off to be with his wife, surprise her for their fourth year anniversary, got off the plane. He walked to the Enterprise, and picked up his rental car. Fifteen minutes later, he was at a nearby florist picking up pink carnations, her favorite. He arrived home shortly after that, to see a car, whom he didn't know in the driveway. He wondered if it was one of her friends, so he got his key out and walked in the door.

"Angie?"

He looked around the first floor and couldn't see her. So, he walked upstairs to some noises that he had heard coming from the bedroom, he took a listen and it sounded like someone having sex, he opens up the door, and there she is, with another guy on top of her.

"Omg! Dave! What are you doing home?"

"Who the fuck is this?"

"This is Tony."

"Well the little son of a bitch, just broke up my marriage, thanks a lot, bro! Angie, I'll see you in divorce court!" Dave said hollering and picking up an empty box and throwing some stuff of his.

"Dave, wait. Let me explain."

"Angie, what's there to explain? How long have you been fucking the guy?"

"Dave, I get lonely."

"Hell, I get lonely too and I got women who want me, but hey they see my wedding band. It looks like you took yours off." Dave said checking out her hand.

"Dave, listen."

"Angie, Our marriage is over. I cannot trust you again, you're out fucking other pricks. I cannot believe this! We're over." Dave said walking out of the house.

"Another thing, Angie. I'll be back soon to take my stuff."

--in Arizona for the house show--

"Hey Dave, how's your vacation?"

"I'm coming back."

"Why?"

"Angie cheated on me."

"What?"

"Yeah, she did."

A/N: I used part of Jessica Simpson's "For Your Love" in the part where Natalie is thinking!!


	20. Breaking Barriers

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore:

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming…trying to get 100 of em…lol!

Disclaimer: No, I don't know any WWE superstar or diva, I own Nickie and Natalie!

Chapter 20

Breaking Barriers

Dave flew to Arizona pretty quickly. He had called Vince and explained the situation. Vince agreed to accept him back to work, working at the house show in two days. Dave got to the hotel after his plane landed, he went to the room, and took a nice long nap, still not believing Angie would do this to him.

--meanwhile--

"Nickie, we really need to talk."

"About what, Paul?" Sitting down at the diner table across from Paul since he called her earlier.

"What you seen."

"Paul, I'm not fucking blind, ya know? You and Stephanie were having sex, clearly not cheating on me, since we were on a break, but it hurt my feelings that you did not think of me at all. I came back to you, because I realized I made a mistake."

"I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"Paul, I can tell you aren't. If you're happy with Stephanie, go back with her. As far as I'm concerned, we're done with."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that, you had sex with her didn't you?" Nickie said walking out not bothering to give him an answer. She decided that she would go back to the hotel, see if Natalie wanted to go shopping.

--meanwhile--

"I'm out of the deal." Stephanie announced in Stacy's room where Stacy and John were both sitting.

"What? Why?" Both people asked her.

"I got what I wanted, why don't you two give it up?"

"I'm not giving up."

"Me neither."

"I will keep the secret, but me and Paul, I see us going somewhere, being together, and I'm glad. I'll see you guys later."

--with Randy and Natalie--

"What are you doing today?" Randy asked walking out of the bathroom with just a pr of shorts on.

"Nickie, just called me. Her and Paul officially broke up. I think she just kind of walked out on him, by the sound of things. We're going shopping."

"You guys and your shopping. Buy something nice, you and I are going out to this fancy restaurant tonight."

"Alright, Orton. I might buy dessert too."

"You don't have to buy it, you are it."

"I love ya."

"I love you too, Shorty." Randy said kissing Natalie after they heard Nickie at the door.

"See ya!"

--ten minutes later--

"Are you going to be ok, Dave?" Randy asked.

"I will be. I just can't believe it though."

" I really thought you two would last."

"Me too. I'm just glad we didn't have kids though."

"Yeah, that's a good thing. You got an attorney?"

"Yep, I already called him. He works for celebrities, must handle the situation daily, huh?"

"Yep."

"So things are looking good for you and Natalie?"

"Finally. I just hope nothing goes wrong for us anymore, I know John still wants her."

"You don't sound so positive."

"I just don't know anymore, with John and Stacy still in the picture."

"What do you mean by that?

"I mean, it's not like they're gone, like normal couples. I mean, they still travel and see us on a regular basis."

"I see."

"Well I got to go, Natalie should be coming home in an hour, I want to catch up calling my folks and stuff."

"Alright, dude. Take care."

"You too, bro."

--fifteen minutes later--

"Randy, are you in there?" Stacy knocks on the door.

"What do you want, Stacy?"

"C'mon, Randy. You know what I want." Stacy starts rubbing up against him, forcefully backing them up into a wall.

"Stacy, I'm with Natalie."

"Who cares about that little bitch?"

"I do, quite a lot."

"I don't give a fuck about your feelings, Randy. I want you and you alone." Stacy said kissing him.

"Stacy, get off of me."

"C'mon, Randy. You know you want me."

"Stacy, I don't."

"You do, admit it." Stacy said kissing Randy right when Natalie walks into the room.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

"Natalie, it's not what it looks like."

"What the fuck is it, then Orton?" Natalie said grabbing her things, and walking out.

"We're over Randy, for good."


	21. Another Chance

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! Countdown to 100...lol!

Chapter 21

Another Chance

As soon as Natalie seen them, she ran to the room, where she would be welcomed again, John's.

"Natalie, what are you doing here? Are you okay?" John said answering the door.

"John, are you busy?"

"No, sweetie. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Randy cheated on me." Natalie managed to spill out from crying.

"Baby, with who?"

"Stacy."

"I can't believe he would do that to you." John said trying not to laugh.

"Me neither, I don't know what's going on anymore."

"Well you can stay here if you want."

"I really don't know. I feel really uncomfortable now, since I told you no and all."

"Baby, don't worry about it. It's in the past."

"Yeah."

"If you want to start out again.."

"John, I don't know what I want yet."

"Ok, why don't you get your own room for time to think about it? I'm sure I'll see you later."

"Alright, John. Thanks for being such a sweetheart."

"No problem, I'll see you later." John said closing the door, happy that his plan was back again in full swing.

--twenty minutes later--

"I lost her again, Dave!"

"This time it was your fault."

"Dave, Stacy was all over me."

"Did you try to explain that to Natalie?"

"No, she walked out."

"Did you go after her?"

"No."

"Then why the fuck are you here bauling to me about it, go and talk to her."

"Wonder if she hates me?"

"Despite the fact that you cheated on her, she still loves you man."

"I can't believe it. Last night, I thought we were going to be together, then it all changed."

"What do you think cheating does?"

"Oh Dave, I'm sorry man. I completely forgot about you and Angie."

"It's alright."

"How is things going with that?"

"My attorney sent her divorce papers today. She called my cell last night, left a message, I deleted. No offense, Orton. But my theory is, once a cheater, always a cheater."

"I didn't want to cheat on, Natalie."

"Then tell her that."

"John's probably after her now."

"Randy, quit your God damn worrying about John and her, you just lost her, you know she loves you, you just messed up. And if she doesn't forgive you, then it's not meant to be."

"I guess you're right, Dave. Thanks for the advise, man."

--meanwhile--

"So we're both single now, huh?" Nickie said on the phone as her and her best friend were now discussing today's topic, Randy.

"I guess. Last night, I thought everything was finally going to be put back in place. Now, that isn't going to happen."

"Did you give him a chance to explain himself?"

"No, he cheated on me. Plain and Simple."

"I guess you're right."

"So no chance between you and Paul anymore?"

"Nope, I just don't think I'm supposed to be with him. Maybe you're not supposed to be with Randy either, hon."

"You're right."

"When are we going to be going back home?"

"Soon, I think. I need a break from here. Are you coming with me?"

"I really don't know."

"Ok, well I'm going to relax, watch a movie. I'll call you later."

"Alright, girl. See ya."

--ten minutes later--

Randy was sitting there, couldn't be the last twelve hours events, one minute he was the happiest guy on the Earth, and now, he just was scum. He cheated on the person who he loved most. It wasn't exactly all his fault, Stacy came on to him. But he kissed back, that was the problem. Was he really in love with Natalie? He sat back in the leather couch and clicked on the radio.

__

Sometimes it's hard

When you're so deep inside

To see all you can lose

In a blink of an eye

Dreams could be shattered

You could be gone

How would I survive?

Cause you're where I belong

My soul believer

Without you I don't know who I would be

Underneath, I can feel you move through me  
Inside out, you surround me  
I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath  
Oh, you're everything I know  
So how could I let you go  
  
Sometimes I listen to a voice that isn't mine  
I disconnect from everything inside  
And I have made choices  
And wasted all the days  
I could have been with you  
Where my heart stayed  
I know you've waited faithfully  
Blessing our love even stronger  
  
Underneath, I can feel you move through me  
Inside out, you surround me  
I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath  
Oh, you're everything I know  
So how could I let you go  
  
And I've been blessed  
For every kiss  
For every breath  
(How could I let you down)  
And I've been touched,  
By hands I trust  
My love is risen  
  
Underneath, I can feel you move through me  
Inside out, you surround me  
I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath  
Oh, you're everything I know  
So how could I let you  
How could I let you go

He turned it off after he heard that song, and thought about Natalie and what she had meant to him, and decided to go talk to her.

Natalie, on the other hand, was sitting down on her couch watching a hotel PPV, when her door rang.

"Who is it?" Natalie asked after she heard the knocking.

"It's me." Randy called hoping that despite the incident, she would be caring enough to answer the door. She saw it was him and opened up the door.

"Hey Randy." Natalie greeted him with a small smile, and moved out of the way, signaling he could come in.

"I really need to explain myself to you."

"Fine." Natalie said sitting back down on the couch, while Randy sat on the loveseat.

"What you seen was just a kiss. She kissed me, Natalie. I didn't want to kiss her."

"It seemed to me you kissed her back."

"I did, and I have no idea why. But, Natalie we just got back together, I sincerely did not want to cheat on you."

"You might not have Randy, but you did."

"It was just a kiss."

"I know that Randy, and that fact is making it very hard not to let you go. But what if it would just happen again?"

"I can't guarantee that it won't."

" I know that, Randy. That fact scares me."

"Natalie, I promise you, that I love you and I need you." Randy said moving over to the sofa.

"Randy, that is stuff I know."

"What else do you want me to tell you?"

"I really don't know."

"I want another chance." Randy said leaning in to kiss her.

"Randy, no!" Natalie said moving off the couch. "You are not going to come in here and think that words are going to heal my pain. Randy, you hurt me. I'm going to need some time to think about it."

"Fine, I'll talk to you later."

"See ya."

"Randy." Natalie said making Randy turn around.

"What?"

"Thanks for coming."

"Yeah, sure. See ya." Randy said walking out of room.

A/N: That song was yet, another Jessica Simpson song, for some reason her songs fit my stories, it's called "Underneath" on her album In This Skin.


	22. Drunk Obsession

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore

Chapter 22

Drunk Obsession

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming…My countdown to 100 starts…again, thanks for all the reviews!

--two days later--

"Have you made a decision?" Nickie asked Natalie walking into the hotel room, both women shared.

"No, surprisingly, none of them bothered me."

"Who, John & Randy?"

"Who else?"

"I don't know."

"Whatever. So we're both single. Maybe we deserve a night on the town."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Let's go get ready."

"We'll go to that new club Lexus on 78th Street."

"Cool."

The girls get ready and both put on black dresses, and head out in Natalie's silver Ferrari rental.

--meanwhile--

"Jeez, Dave. Where are you going out to tonight? You're all dressed up."

"I'm going out. Divorce is almost in the bag, give it a couple more months, so I am going out to celebrate. Wanna come?"

"Nah, just waiting."

"Waiting for an answer, huh?"

"Yeah."

"She'll come around, Orton. I know she will. Well since you don't want to go, I'm going to leave now." Dave said walking out of his hotel room in a long sleeved Red Versace shirt and black dress pants.

"Have fun, bro."

"Will do, later."

Natalie and Nickie walked into the clouded club, fifteen minutes later, and noticed it was packed. They soon grabbed up an empty table and ordered some shots. They sat there talking for about a half an hour, Nickie was getting a little woozy after drinking about five shots of rum & coke, and Natalie only drank one, still thinking about which guy she wanted.

"Are you going to be okay? I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"I need to go talk to someone."

"Oh, I'll be fine. I might go out and dance."

"Ok, see you later."

Dave walked into the club soon after Natalie had left and spotted Nickie up on one of the tables and walked over to her.

"Hey you." Dave said.

"Hey Dave. What are you doing here? Not used to you being here."

"Shit happened, I needed a couple drinks."

"Oh alright."

--two hours later--

Both Dave and Nickie were both drunk, and way out of it.

"You wanna come back to my place?" Dave asked.

"Definitely."

"Ever have a one night stand?"

"Nope!" Nickie said laughing uncontrollably.

"Me neither." Dave said kissing her.

"God, I want you right now."

"I've never wanted anything in my life. Dave said barely putting the card through the door to get into the room.

--the next morning--

Nickie woke up in the arms of some guy, some guy she thought that had huge arms, and she sat up a little bit, and noticed it was Dave, and that they were both naked.

Dave woke up to some woman in his arms, and seen that it was Nickie.

"We didn't do anything, did we?"

"Dave, we're naked cuddled up to each other, what do you think?"

"We had sex. Oh my god, Nickie. I am so so, sorry."

"We were drunk, stuff happens."

"I guess. This is really uncomfortable."

"How well I know." Nickie said grabbing her clothes and throwing them on.

"Yeah."

"I'll see you later."

Nickie walks out of Dave's room, and hurries over to her own room, hoping that her best friend would not be there or have been worrying about her. With bad luck, she opens the door and finds Natalie.

"Where the hell have you been, Nichole?"

"No where."

"I leave you at a club, to go tell someone that I'll give him another chance, and here, you never come home! What happened?"

"If I tell you, after I take a shower. Promise not to tell anyone."

"Fine, go take a shower."

--twenty minutes later--

"So what happened?" Natalie said as her best friend got out of the shower.

"Promise not to tell anyone."

"Who am I going to tell?"

"Well I guess you have a point."

"What happened?"

"Dave and I slept together."

"What? You have to be fucking kidding me."

"Yeah we did. We got really drunk and went back to his hotel room, and that's all I remember."

"How do you know that you two slept together?"

"We woke up naked next to each other."

"Well I guess that explains it."

"I can't believe I slept with him. Isn't he married? OMG! Natalie, he's married."

"He's not married anymore."

"What?"

"Angie cheated on him when he went back home to surprise her. They're in the process of getting a divorce."

"I see."

"You don't have feelings for Dave do you?"

"No, he's not for me. So who did you pick?" Nickie said quickly changing the subject.

--_flashback--_

Natalie walked up to Randy's hotel room door. She knocked and patiently waited for him to answer the door. Randy got up when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Who's there?" Randy said.

"_It's me."_

"Oh, hey. Come on in."

"Randy, I want to talk to you."

"I'm glad you are here."

"I've decided to give you another chance, because I don't think that you wanted to kiss her back, and I trust you, not fully, but I think it will start to build."

"Thanks so much, baby. I love you." Randy said hugging her.

"Yeah. I want to take things slow, Randy."

"I understand, you don't know how happy you've made me."

"I'm glad."

"You want to go out on a little date tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll see you later, Randy."

"Bye."

--end of flashback--

"So you took him back?"

"Yeah. I don't want to be with John and regret not forgiving Randy. I mean it was just a kiss."

"Yeah, I understand."

"These past 7 months have been crazy, haven't they?"

"Yeah, me and Paul, you and Randy, you and John, Randy and Stacy, Paul and Steph, Dave and Angie, and now Dave and I sleeping together."

"What a roller coaster."

"I'm glad I'm living it though."

"I'm happy with where I am at."

"Me too."

"I would like to go back to the apartment. Haven't been there in forever."

"Why don't we go back next week?"

"Sounds like a plan. I got to get ready for the big first date."

"First date? You've guys had how many of them already? Just kidding! Have fun! Don't sleep with him."

"I'm not a whore like you. Just kidding." Natalie said making both of them laugh.

"I'll see ya later."

"I'll call ya."


	23. Moving Along

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore

Chapter 23

Moving Along

A/N: I am so excited that Randy gets his title shot at Summerslam, he really deserves it! Thanks for all the reviews-- countdown to 100 continues.. Keep them coming! Ideas and Constructive Criticism welcomed!

--the date--

"Hey Shorty." Randy said walking into the hotel room, dressed in a pair of black Nike shorts, and a white OVW hoodie on.

"Ready to go?" Natalie said walking out in a Billabong hoodie, and Roxy Capri pants.

"Sure. Let's go."

Randy drove them to a nearby beach, and he had packed a dinner for them to eat by the sunset.

"Randy, this is amazing." Natalie said after they ate, and we're cuddling in the sand.

"I'm so happy you picked me. You cannot believe it, I am so sorry about what happened. You don't know how lucky I am right now to have you in my life, thanks for making me happy."

"Awww, Randy. You're amazing." Natalie said kissing him.

"Tell me something I don't know." Randy said cockily smirking. (Ya all know the smirks, I love em!)

"You and your cocky attitude."

"You know you love it."

"Yep, Randy. I do."

"I love you so much."

"Randy, I need to tell you something." Natalie replied shocking Randy.

"What is it?"

"Nickie and I are going home for a month."

"What?"

"Randy, this isn't about you or anyone here. I just think I need to go home for a little while, these seven months have been really crazy, Randy. I need to go home for awhile."

"Alright, even though I am completely against it, I understand where you're coming from."

"I don't want this to affect our relationship though, Randy."

"It won't. I promise, I will stay away from Stacy." Randy said making a joke, it didn't make Natalie laugh though.

"Randy, if you're not going to be serious.."

"I am joking, Shorty. I love you and you are the only one for me."

"Now that's what I'd like to hear."

--the next day--

"So, sis you're leaving?" Paul asked walking into Natalie's hotel room.

"Yeah, Paul. Got a problem?" Natalie said still pissed at what he did.

"Natalie, please put this behind us. Yeah, I cheated but, it wasn't meant to be."

"I guess you're right. What about you and Steph?"

"We've been out a couple times, nothing serious. Look, I don't want that and I've made that clear to her, she surprisingly understands."

"I see. I'll be back next month."

"Alright, sis. I'll see you later. Always remember that I love you, we may not be the closest of siblings, but I care about you a lot."

"I love you too, Paul. My plane leaves in a few hours, I have to say a couple more guys. But do one favor for me?"

"What's that Nat?"

"Take care of Randy, for me."

"Alright, I will. See you. Call me when you get home."

"Ok, see you later Paul."

Natalie walked out of her brother's hotel room, and went to John's.

"Who's there?" John hollered as he got up out of the chair mixing a few beats for his new album.

"It's me." Natalie said.

"Hey, what's up?" John said opening the door for Natalie to come in. She graciously walked in and sat down on the bed.

"I'm leaving today."

"For where?" John asked inquisitively.

"I'm going home for a month. These last seven months on the road have been a roller coaster and I'm just missing home a lot, so Nickie and I are leaving today."

"I understand, well I'm going to miss you."

"Me too John. Thanks for being so nice, and forgiving me."

"Just remember I love you."

"Love you too John, as a friend."

"I know, baby. It will never be the way I want it to be."

"John. Don't make me feel all guilty now."

"Just remember that. See you later sweetie." John said giving her one last hug!

"See you hon."

--twenty minutes later--

Randy dropped them both off at the airport.

"I'm going to miss you, you know that?" Randy said hugging Natalie.

"I'm going to miss you even more, Orton."

"God, I love you so much, Shorty."

"I love you too, Randy. I'll see you in a month."

"See you."

"**Boarding Call for Rows 15-22.**"

"There's our flight." Nickie announced.

"I love you sweetie." Natalie said.

"I love you too, Shorty, check your email once you get on the plane!"

"Alright, later Orton."

Natalie and Nickie boarded their plane to NY, where they were both from. It was a four hour flight. Within twenty minutes of the takeoff, Nickie was fast asleep so Natalie pulled out her laptop. She checked her email, and seen that she had mail from Randy. She clicked on it, and it was a letter with an attached link.

__

I miss you already, and you're still here. I love you more than anything, I can't wait until next month until I get to see you again. I downloaded this song, because it is one of my favorites, and I knew you would like it. I love you, Shorty. Randy

The link linked her to Windows Media Player, playing this song by REO Speedwagon

__

You should've seen by the look in my eyes, baby   
There was something missing   
You should've known by the tone a' my voice, maybe   
But you didn't listen   
You played dead, but you never bled,   
Instead you lay still in the grass, all coiled up and hissing

And though I know all about those men   
Still I don't remember   
Cause it was us, baby, ready for them   
And we're still together

And I meant, every word I said   
When I said that I love you, I meant that I'd love you forever   
And I'm gonna keep on loving you   
_Cause it's the only thing I wanna do   
I don't wanna sleep   
I just wanna keep on loving you_

And I meant, every word I said   
When I said that I love you, I meant that I'd love you forever   
And I'm gonna keep on loving you   
Cause it's the only thing I wanna do   
I don't wanna sleep   
I just wanna keep on loving you   
Baby I'm gonna keep on loving you   
'Cause it's the only thing I wanna do   
I don't wanna sleep, I just wanna keep on loving you

The plane landed three hours later, both of the girls were sleeping so of course they were grouchy.

They picked up a taxi, and took it to their home. The place was a mess for being without anyone living in it for seven months, so they started cleaning. They finished about three hours later, completely exhausted, so they called for a pizza and decided to watch Bad Blood 2004. After the Tyson Tomko/Jericho match, the phone rang, it was Randy.

"Greatness has just answered the phone." Natalie said imitating Randy on the TV.

"How can that be when you're talking to him?" Randy said laughing on the other line.

"Real funny, Orton."

"I know, so are you watching Bad Blood?"

"Yeah, we just got finished cleaning, so we are just sitting here watching the sexiest wrestler alive."

"Babe, you just got done watching me."

"Are you Matt Hardy?" Natalie said laughing.

" Yeah, you're real funny too."

"Believe me, Randy. You are a hell of a lot sexier than Matt Hardy."

"Thanks, baby. I miss you."

"I miss you more. Loved the email."

"I knew you would."

"So what's going on there?"

"Not much, Dave's divorce is final today. So we are going out later."

"That's cool. I'm glad he left her."

"Yeah me too, alright. I got to take a shower and stuff, so I'll talk to ya tomorrow."

"Alright, Orton. See ya!"

"Love you baby."

"Love you too, sweetie. See you." Natalie said hanging up the phone.

"You miss him already?" Nickie asked her friend.

"Yeah, through all this shit him and I's been through. Yeah, I miss him."


	24. Falling Into You

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! My countdown to 100 continues…so please review!!! Ideas and Constructive Criticism are always welcomed.

Chapter 24

Falling Into You

--two weeks later--

"I really miss him." Natalie said sitting herself down on the couch, turning on Guiding Light.

"Then go back."

"Come with me."

"Natalie, seriously I really don't want to go back to that. That life was so not for me, I give credit to any woman who's husband is a wrestler, that life is just crazy. And plus, the thing with Dave, that was completely uncomfortable."

"The only reason you don't want to go back is because of Dave."

"So what if it is? No one is making me go back. I don't want to."

"Fine, I'm going to call Randy." Right after she said that, her phone rang and it was Randy.

"We must think alike Orton."

"Why's that?"

"I just said I was going to call you, and then the phone rang."

"That's pretty cute."

"Well I want to come back."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, I miss you."

"I miss you too, Shorty. I wish you could come today."

"Well let me call the airport."

"Alright, call me back, baby."

"Ok, will do. See ya."

Natalie hung up the phone and called the airport, and the only available time was the next day at 2 p.m., arriving at the location four hours later, she grabbed up a seat, and asked Nickie if she wanted one, and she refused.

--the next day--

LAX Airport

"Randy!" Natalie said walking toward him.

"Hey baby. How was the flight?" Randy said kissing her.

"It was good, better now that you're here."

"I know."

"I missed that cocky attitude."

"I missed all of you. Are you hungry?"

"A little. So how is everyone?"

"They're all good. Paul he's doing real good, him and Stephanie have been on a couple more dates, Dave-he's the new playboy of the group, and me, I'm just sexy ol' Randy."

"Damn straight."

"Don't use one of John's catchphrases around me."

"Oops, I'm so sorry, my greatness."

"That's much better." Randy said jumping into his rental car.

"So where are we going to eat?"

"Well I figured, that we could go back to the hotel, and we get a little better dressed than what we are, and I could take you out."

"Sounds great to me, Randy."

"Good."

They arrived at the hotel about twenty minutes later, and both went to their separate rooms, Dave stopping to say hi to them on the way. They went into their rooms, and changed. Natalie into a black, strapless mini-dress, and Randy into a Red polo shirt, and a pair of khakis.

"God, Shorty. You look amazing." Randy said admiring her outfit.

"So do you."

"Hopefully, some of your clothes will be off tonight, too Shorty."

"Maybe you'll get lucky, Orton." Natalie said winking, and locking up her room.

--at the restaurant--

"So what's new in the wrestling world?" Natalie asked.

"Not much. They're having a 20-man battle royal next week on RAW."

"I thought they were having that Iron Man Match."

"They are, this is before. Dave, Ric and I are in it."

"What does the winner get?"

"A chance for the championship against whoever wins the Iron Man Match."

"Well I'm sure you'll win Randy."

"I sure as hell hope so. I wouldn't mind being the main event at Summerslam. So what's new at your house?"

"We got a cat, we named her Squeaks. Nickie, she's been really weird lately."

"Ever since her and Dave slept together?"

"Yeah, did he tell you about it?"

"Yeah, he mentioned that it was pretty uncomfortable."

"I'm sure it would be, especially since the both of them were drunk."

"Was that the night you forgave me?"

"Yeah, because I left her at the bar."

"I see. What do you mean, she's been acting weird?"

"I really don't know. She just acts different."

"I see. Dave, he's brought a couple girls home, but they're not like Angie. I still can't believe she cheated on him."

"Yeah. Dave is such a great guy."

"Yep. Well are you finished?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Go, get lucky."

"Maybe, Orton."

--meanwhile--

Nickie had been sick all day, right after Natalie left. She had been vomiting up everything that she ate, and had some weird cravings like pickles and onions.

She checked out the calendar and looked that her period should have been started two days ago. She decided to call Natalie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nat."

"Nickie, are you alright?"

"Natalie." Nickie got out before she broke down.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I think I might be…"

"What?"

"…Pregnant."


	25. One Night One Life

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them SO much, countdown to 100 continues! Ideas and Constructive Criticism always welcomed.

Chapter 25

One Night-One Life

"What?" Natalie exclaimed on the other end of the phone.

"What's going on?" Randy said, Natalie just waved him away with her hand, and mouthed I'll tell you later.

"I think I might be pregnant."

"What symptoms have you been having?"

"I've been vomiting ever since you left."

"Maybe you just got a stomach bug. Did you take a test yet?"

"No."

"Go out and buy one and take it. If it comes back positive. I'll come back."

"Natalie, I'll have to get it tomorrow, stores are closed, it's like 1 a.m."

"Alright, but sweetie, get it first thing tomorrow morning."

"Ok, good night. Thanks a bunch, Nat."

"You're more than welcome sweetie, see you."

They both hung up the phone, while a shirtless-Randy (god, I love thinking of that) walked back into the bedroom.

"What was that all about?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone, Randy."

"Yeah sure, babe."

"Randy, it's serious."

"Ok, I won't tell anyone."

"Nickie, she might be pregnant."

"With Dave's baby?"

"With who else's baby, would she be pregnant with?"

"Paul's."

"It can't be his, Randy. They've been broken up now for three months."

"Well I guess you're right. Did she take a pregnancy test yet?"

"No."

"So it's just a maybe."

"Yeah, Randy please don't tell Dave."

"I won't sweetie."

--the next morning--

The phone ringing woke up both Natalie and Randy, so Natalie quickly got out of bed, and grabbed it, and noticed that the ID said "Nickie".

"Yeah, are you?"

"God, Natalie. I am." Nickie said holding back her tears.

"You're pregnant?"

"That's what I just said."

"Alright, I'm coming back today. I'm calling the airport."

"Natalie, don't leave Randy. I'll manage by myself."

"No, you won't. I'm calling the airport."

They hung up the phone, and Natalie nodded to Randy, sealing his about to be said question.

"So you're going back?"

"For a week, Randy. She needs help. Omg! I cannot believe she's pregnant, how could this happen? She's pregnant to a guy who's like 13 years older than her, God, Randy, She just ruined her life." Natalie said breaking down in tears.

"Baby, listen to me. Dave's a great guy. He'll take care of the baby."

"I can't believe this. She just ruined her life."

"Natalie, no offense, but she did it, you weren't sleeping with her and Dave, she made the mistake, you have to pay for your mistakes, now her and eventually Dave, will have to pay."

"This is a life, Randy. They're not even married, they're not even dating, for Christ sakes."

"Natalie, Quit worrying about it." Randy said hugging his girlfriend.

"I got to call the airport."

After calming down with a lot of help from Randy, she called the airport. Her flight left at 1 p.m., Randy took her to the airport, and then he went back to the hotel to meet the guys.

"Randy, where the hell have you been all day?" Paul exclaimed when Randy walked through Paul's hotel room door.

"I had to take Natalie to the airport."

"You guys break up again?"

"No, she had to go home for something. Something with her and Nickie's apartment." Randy lied.

"Alright, that's okay, Randy." Paul understood, even though he knew something else was up, he thought he would bring it up with Randy later.

"Well in the script tonight, is that 20-Man Battle Royal and Iron Man Match." Ric announced.

"Randy, Ric and I are in it. Winner gets a chance at Benoit." Dave said already knowing that Paul was losing due to Eugene.

"One of us, is going to win." Paul said.

"Well, Dave and I are going to work out. Randy, man. You want to go with us?" Ric asked the younger man.

"No, I'm looking forward to a call from my girlfriend."

"Alright, bro. We'll see ya for dinner at the venue tonight at 6." Dave and Ric said walking out of the hotel room.

"Randy, wait a second, bro." Paul stopped Randy.

"What do you want?"

"Natalie didn't go back because of the apartment, did she? Does this have something to do with Nickie and Dave?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Ric talked to me about it yesterday. I really wish you guys would fill me in here sometimes. Is there something wrong?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Promise you won't tell Dave, or Ric."

"Is it serious?"

"For Dave."

"What is it?"

"Nickie's pregnant."

"Oh my gosh. I always wanted them two to get together after her and I broke up."

"That doesn't always mean that they are going to get together."

"Yeah I know. Is that why Natalie had to leave?"

"Yeah, and I completely understood."

"I can see why. Those two are as close as sisters."

"Natalie's really worrying about her. She was up for awhile."

"Well, being pregnant is pretty serious."

"Well I got to go work out, I'll talk to you later, Paul."

"Ok. See ya."

Randy walked out of Paul's room, and went back to his own, changed out of his clothes, and put on some clothes to wear to the venue. He laid them out, took a shower, and put them on, except for his suit tie and jacket. He decided to call Natalie.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Randall, what's up?"

"Not a whole lot, getting ready to go to the venue, you baby?"

"Just cleaning up more vomit. She took another pregnancy test today, and it too came out positive. So, I called a gynecologist and we are going to the doctor tomorrow. Have you seen Dave?"

"Yeah, I was just at an Evolution meeting."

"Okay. I told her that she should tell him, she's a little hesitant."

"Well, Natalie. It's his baby too, he helped create it, he just wasn't a sperm donor, you know what I mean?"

"That's what I said. I think she's just afraid to tell him."

"Well baby, it's 5:20, I better go, get to the venue. I'm riding with Paul."

"Ok, sweetie. Tell Paul I said hello."

"I will. Love you sweetie."

"Love you too, Randy."

" I miss you already."

"Me too, good luck with your match tonight!"

"Thanks, I'll call ya tonight. The guys are probably going out, I'll come back to the hotel."

"Honey, you can go out."

"I don't want to, I want to be with you."

"Aww, baby. I'll let you go. Love you.

"Love you too." Randy said hanging up the phone


	26. The Big Excitement

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Countdown to 100 continues…

Disclaimer: First off, I don't know Randy Orton or any member of Evolution, believe me if I did, I wouldn't exactly be writing these stories, now would I?

Chapter 26

The Big Excitement

--RAW venue--

Paul and Randy were there before Dave and Ric were, so the guys just hung around at the locker room, saying hi to the crew members who were walking by.

"Is she?" Paul said.

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah. She took two tests, both were positive. So, Natalie is taking her to the doctor tomorrow."

"Natalie always takes care of people. You miss her already, Orton?" Paul said looking at Randy's grim expressions.

"Hell yeah. God, I am so glad she's given me another chance, I love her so damn much, sometimes I think it's crazy. I'm just glad she picked me." Randy said gushing about his girlfriend.

"Well just as long as you two are happy and you treat her right."

"I will. I will not lose her again."

"That's good to hear." Paul finished up the conversation just as Ric and Dave walked in.

"You two are in here, early?" Ric exclaimed, usually both of the guys are late.

"Nothing to do, so we're here." Randy said.

--meanwhile--

"Holy shit, Nickie. It's like 8:45. Wrestling's going to be on." Natalie said turning on the TV.

"Yeah, we can't miss that." Nickie said sarcastically, knowing that she would have to see her baby's father in action.

"Just because Dave's on there. God, Nickie face the damn music, you have to tell him and he is your baby's father."

"Natalie."

"Don't Natalie me. Nickie, you act like a fucking baby. You're going to have to grow up, you have that man's child in your stomach." Natalie said referring to Evolution walking down the ramp.

"Sounds like a good match here."

"Yeah, sexy Randy is in it. Damn, them tights are so hot." Natalie said smiling.

They watched the match, and it was down to Jericho and Randy.

"God, I hope he wins!"

"I know."

"C'mon, baby." ( Ok: I tried to make this scene more like me, because I cheer too much for Randy at all of his matches, lol)

****

"And your winner and new number one contender, Randy Orton."

"OMG! Nickie, I can't believe it, he won!! Ahh, I am so freaking happy for him! I can't believe this. Why didn't he tell me? I have to call him."

"Natalie, he's probably not.." Nickie was cut off by Natalie dialing Randy's number on the phone.

Randy walks into the locker room and is congratulated by the other members of Evolution, when his cell phone rings.

"Who the hell would that be?" Dave asked.

"Hey baby, Congratulations, You so deserve it."

"Thanks baby." Randy said the other guys knowing it was Natalie.

"Oh my god, Randy. I'm so so proud of you, dude."

"I'm glad you are, Shorty. I miss you baby."

"I miss you too. Well I'll let you go, and I'll call you later."

"Alright, baby. Love you."

"Love you too, Orton. Later."

They both hung up the phone from each other, and talked later that night since Randy skipped the partying.

--the next day--

Natalie got up early, because today was Nickie's first doctor's appointment, concerning the baby. Natalie got up, showered, and thre on some Capri pants and a red low cut top, and fixed breakfast. Nickie woke up as soon as she smelled breakfast, but was unsure to eat it, because of her weak stomach. They were both ready to go to the doctors' by Nickie's appointment at 11:15.

They arrived at the doctors and they had Nickie fill out a couple papers since she was a new patient, and then called her into the room. She felt safer if Natalie would join her. She met her doctor, Dr. Brand.

"Well, Ms. Mattern, what brings you to the doctor's?"

"I think I may be pregnant."

"Oh well, what symptoms have you been having?"

"Weird cravings, morning sickness, lots and lots of vomiting."

"Well it sounds like you may have a little one in there." Dr. Brand said referring to her stomach.

"I see."

"Ms. Mattern, we need to take a few tests, and then I'll call you with the results in a few days."

"Oh alright. Sounds good."

"Do you and the father have a good relationship?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's good."

"Yep."

Nickie took all the tests and they were out of there by 12:30. They went to T.G.I Friday's for lunch.

"So when are you going back to Randy?"

"Soon, I'm going to call the airport tomorrow. Why? Don't you want me to go?"

"Natalie, I want you to go because Randy makes you happy."

"I want you to go with me."

"Natalie, no. I am not going, not until I know if I'm pregnant or not."

"Fine, we'll wait the three days and then I'm calling the airport, because Dave needs to know. He may want to be a part in the child's life."

"Thanks for boosting my ego there."

"You know Dave, c'mon, Nickie- he will want to be a father-figure to this baby."

" I know that, I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"This. This pregnancy, I'm only 23, I'm not ready to be a mother."

"You should have thought about that."

"Natalie, I was drunk."

"Maybe now you should learn."

"Learn what?"

"You can't drink now if you're pregnant. Please stop fighting with me all the time."

"I'm sorry. I'm just pissed this happened to me. But look, I have a little one, well might have a little one."

"You'll have a little one in your arms in nine months."

"But the father."

"Look at Dave. He's an awesome guy. He'll come around."

"I guess."

--later that night--

"So what happened?" Randy asked.

"She went to the doctors and took a couple tests, and then he said he'd call back in three days."

"Oh. Well at least she'll know now."

"Yeah, that's what I told her. By the way, after this three-day waiting period, her and I are going to catch a plane."

"Is she going to tell him then?"

"Yeah, I told her. I know if I was pregnant, I would want the father there, the whole way."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm sure Dave will step up to the plate, he knows they slept together, and he will step up, he's not dumb."

"I know, Randy. This is what I've been telling her. I think she just wanted to be married, or actually been with someone to get pregnant, I mean, the baby wasn't even created out of love, Randy. It was just a one night-stand."

"Wonder if she's not pregnant?"

"She took two tests, Randy."

"Sometimes they're wrong."

"Well I think that she is. Two tests aren't wrong."

"Well baby, I got to go work out. I'll call you later, Shorty. I love you."

"Love you too, Randy."


	27. Three Days

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore

A/N: Thanks all of you for reviewing, and those that don't-shame on you! LOL-Just kidding. My countdown to 100 still continues.. Ideas and Constructive Criticism always are welcomed!!

Chapter 27

Three Days

--the next day--

"God, it's only been one day, and I'm already sick of god damn waiting, Natalie." Nickie said picking up the newspaper off the couch and sitting on it, turning the TV on to Maury.

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh great, I Don't Know Who My Baby's Father Is, Part 2. I'll have to get on that."

"What the hell for?"

"To prove to Dave."

"Nickie, you won't have to prove anything to Dave. He's going to believe you."

"I hope so."

They continued to watch Maury, after that was over, they decided to go shopping, since they had nothing else to do.

"Maternity Matters, God Natalie. I am going to have to be shopping in there."

"Damn right, dude. But, hell sometimes women don't even wear maternity clothes anymore, which is stupid."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go in."

They walked into the store, and looked around. Nickie, taking down some ideas, just then Natalie's phone rang.

"Hey sweetie." Natalie answered her phone, proving to Nickie, that it was Randy.

"Hey Shorty, what r u doing?"

"Checking out these really hot guys at the mall. Man, I got so many damn numbers."

"Yeah sure."

"I'll have to prove it to you then. Nah, I'm just out shopping with Nick. She wanted to check out some maternity clothes."

"Oh I see. I'm here working out with Dave."

"He didn't hear me did he?"

"Nah, he's over there convinced that he's going to win the IC title in 3 weeks."

"Oh, I'm sure he can't beat Edge, too bad you couldn't."

"That was rude. But hey..It's destiny (Yeah, I watched RAW last night!!!)."

"I'm sure it is, sweetie. I called the airport, we'll be arriving in three days."

"Good, baby. I miss you. Well, we need to watch a couple tapes of past RAWs, so I will definitely call you later."

"Alright, Orton. Love ya."

"Love you too."

They both hung up the phone, just as Dave put the tape in.

"You talk to her too much Orton." Dave said to his friend, after he hung up with his girlfriend.

"Oh Dave, they're coming in three days."

"Who?"

"Natalie and Nickie."

"Nickie's coming?"

"Yeah, Dave you don't have to sleep with her this time, dude." Randy said teasingly.

"Don't bring that up, that was an uncomfortable mistake."

"An uncomfortable mistake? That's what you call one night stands?"

"Randy, for as long as I've been living, I've never had a one night stand. I was always with someone, mostly Angie. My first one, was with a friend of mine, that really is uncomfortable."

"But a mistake?"

"What do you call something that happens when it shouldn't happen?"

"A one night stand wasn't something that you wanted to happen, but it did. I wouldn't call it a mistake, maybe a mishap."

"It was a mistake, Orton. Face it. I had sex with someone who is one of my friends." Dave said just as the movie was ending.

"You want to go out to eat tonight, man? I'll buy."

"Alright, sweetie." Dave said kiddingly.

"See you later, baby."

The guys both went out to eat at Ruby Tuesdays.

"I can't believe you're getting your title shot, before me, Orton."

"Dave, dude. You are getting your IC title. What's not to like about that?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

--two days later--

Nickie was the first one up, surprisingly. She showered and got ready for the "big news", she could already feel that she was pregnant, but she wanted to be sure, for her sanity and Dave's sake. I'm sure now everyone is going to think I'm a whore, she thought to herself. She knew that Natalie knew why she was scared. Natalie knew just about anything about her. She has to admit to herself that she was pissed off because of the baby, because Dave and her would never be a couple, parents together, like she had always wanted for her baby. The only thing that she knew, she didn't have any kind of feelings, except friendly ones for her baby's father.

Natalie woke up soon after, she was up packing for both of them late last night.

The phone rang and it came up Dr. Brand's office.

"Hello?" Nickie said answering the phone.

"Hi, Is this Nicole Mattern?"

"Yes, this is."

"Well, we got your test results from three days ago."

"Yes, and?"

"Congratulations, you are one month pregnant with your child. Dr. Brand would like to schedule another appointment with you, soon."

"Well I am going on a trip, tomorrow. So could we make it anytime today?"

"Sure, Ms. Mattern, how about 2:30?"

"Sounds good to me. See you then."

"Bye." Both said as both hung up the phone.

"So?" Natalie asked walking into the room, already knowing the answer seeing the tears in Nickie's eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, sweetie. You thought you were pregnant, now you know that you are."

"I know, but when I didn't know, you know I didn't want to."

"Well there's not much you can do about it now, can you?"

"I guess not. I just don't know anymore."

"I know, you're going to be confused until you talk to Dave."

"Natalie, I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Dave, Natalie wonder if he wants nothing to do with the baby?"

"Damnit, Nickie. You know Dave, I know Dave. He's a great and definitely, mature, guy, he's not going to let you down."

"Yeah. I'm a little tired. Get me up at 1, alright?"

"Sure." Natalie said propping herself on the chair watching part of The Bold and The Beautiful when the phone rang.

"Hey Sexy"

"Hey Shorty, what's up baby?"

"Not much."

"Well.." Randy said.

"She's pregnant. The doctor called about an hour ago. She's a month pregnant, so it would have to be Dave's."

"I can't believe it, but I got some shit to tell you."

"Baby, is it bad?"

"I wouldn't call it bad. Dave called their little one night stand an uncomfortable mistake."

"A mistake? Are you sure?"

"I know, he said it. What's he going to do, when that mistake is a baby?"

"God, Randy. I hope she can take it. She's so scared of him right now, Randy. I'm just happy she's going."

"I see. She's going to have to tell him."

"I know. Well it's almost 1, baby, she's got another appointment. I'll see you tomorrow sexy."

"Oooh, I'm sexy now?" Randy said smiling on the phone.

"You always were."

"I love you. Do you want me to bring Dave tomorrow?"

"I don't care. I'm not sure it would be good for them when we're all over each other though."

"Yeah I guess you're right. See ya tomorrow."

"Yep, later."


	28. The First Time

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore

A/N: Special thanks to all those who still review! You all keep me motivated! For those that don't, shame on you!!!! Please review!! My countdown to 100 is going pretty slow…..lol.

Chapter 28

The First Time

Their plane left at about 8:30 in the morning, meaning that they'll arrive at their designated location at about 12, if not for all the delays. Nickie, sat down and put on her headphones, and thought about her very emotional appointment yesterday with Dr. Brand.

__

flashback

"Hello again, Ms. Mattern." Dr. Brand said upon entering the room.

"Hello, Dr. Brand."

"So how are you feeling today, Nichole?"

"I'm doing okay. No morning sickness, just a lot of stress coming up."

"Well you are going to have to learn to control the stress, especially soon. I am going to examine you and then give you some vitamins for you to take to stop some stress and to relieve some morning sickness, nausea, things like that."

"Sounds alright to me."

"So where are you going on your vacation?"

"Umm..we're going to be traveling around to different places."

"Sounds interesting." The doctor said after finishing examining her.

"Yeah."

"How's the father taking it?"

"He doesn't know yet, I wanted to be sure that I was pregnant first, before I told him."

"Oh well, that's perfectly understandable. Okay, everything looks to be good. I'll just write up the prescription and you can go then."

"Thanks Dr. Brand."

--end of flashback--

"Are you okay?" Natalie said closing down her lap-top.

"I will be. I just want to get this done and over with."

"Oh, I know what you mean. Don't worry about it. Dave's a great guy."

"I know." Nickie said, already hearing these lame ass excuses before.

Their plane landed about an hour later, Randy was there to pick them up at the airport. As soon as Natalie seen him, she ran to him. Anyone can easily see that these two are made for each other, and obviously, Nickie could see that. It shattered her knowing that the father of her baby and her could never have a relationship like that.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Randy said interrupting her train of thought.

"I'm alright, Randy. What about you?"

"I'm good. Well you two ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm starving." Natalie announced.

"Well, Nickie. Would it be alright if I invited Dave?" Randy asked not wanting to pressure her in anyway.

"How does he know?" Nickie asked.

"I told him."

"God, you cannot keep a secret. Fine, Randy I really don't care if you invite Dave."

"Oh alright. Are you sure?"

"Sure, Randy." Nickie said nodding her head, as Randy took out his cell phone.

"Hey Randy." Dave answered his phone.

"Hey, big man you doing anything?"

"Not right now, why?"

"Do you want to meet us for lunch?"

Dave thought about it for awhile, knowing that "us" meant Randy, Natalie and Nickie.

"Where at Randy?"

"How about Red Lobster?"

"Ok, in how long?"

"How about 20 minutes?"

"Sure, alright man. See you then." Both men said as they hung up the phone.

--twenty minutes later--

All four of them met up at Red Lobster. They were all seated and given menus. Five minutes later, they all ordered.

"So what have you two been doing?" Dave asked.

"Not really much." Nickie said answering the question rather quickly.

Halfway into the meal, Nickie wasn't feeling good, and went to the bathroom, Natalie followed her.

"Are you alright?" Natalie hollered into the stall.

"I'll be alright." Nickie said just as she threw up.

"You are so not alright. What's wrong?"

"God, damn it Natalie. I'm pregnant, what do you think?"

"Nickie, I know it! Quit using it as an excuse."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is all about Dave, isn't it? Why didn't you just tell Randy you didn't want to come with us?"

"I wanted to see how I would act around him."

"You're pregnant with his baby, and he doesn't know about it. You seriously need to stop stressing out about this, and tell him TONIGHT!" Natalie hollered.

"Fine, Fine I will."

"You will or else. He needs to be a part of this baby's life." Natalie said getting up to walk back to the table where Randy and Dave were both looking at her.

"She just got a little upset stomach." Natalie lied, Randy knew it was more than that, but he agreed that was a good excuse for Dave. Nickie walked back to the table soon after.

"Are you alright?" Dave asked rubbing her back.

"I'll be fine." Nickie said smiling.

"Well, we're all finished, let's go." Randy announced.

--two hours later--

Randy and Dave were already at the venue. Nickie and Natalie decided to stay home and catch a ride to the venue with one of the other women.

"You got to tell him tonight, or you're going to stress yourself out."

****

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	29. Shock

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore

Chapter 29

Shock

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Continues the Countdown to 100...

Disclaimer: No, I don't own or know any member of Evolution, or any other wrestler or Diva in this story. I only own the other two characters!!

--after the venue--

"Dave, are you going partying tonight?" Randy asked.

"Nah, I'm just going to lay around the hotel room. Are you and Natalie, Nickie going?"

"I'm pretty sure. Hey bro, I'll see you later." Randy said when the two girls walked into the room.

"Later."

Nickie decided that this was the best time, well the only time that she would have to talk to Dave, about the baby. She told Randy and Natalie to go clubbing, since she thought and knew that they needed some alone time.

Twenty minutes after Natalie and Randy left, Nickie threw on a T-shirt over her white tank top, and headed out the door. She was the most nervous this whole time, just knocking on Dave's hotel room door.

Dave sat up when he heard knocking, he didn't know who it was, because everyone he knew was going to the club. He turned off the TV, and looked out the peephole, and seen it was Nickie. The person who he lastly wanted to see right now, just due to their little "mistake" or so that he called it.

"Hey Dave, can I come in and talk to you?" Nickie said after Dave opened the door.

He moved out of the way, and cleared the space, so she could walk in. "Yeah, sure. Come on in."

"Thanks." Nickie said sitting down on the small sofa he had in his room, while he took a seat on the chair.

"I thought you were going out with Randy and Natalie."

"No, I decided to let the happy couple by themselves, and more than that, I really need to talk to you." Nickie said accentuating _happy couple._

"Oh really? What about?" Dave asked, more than likely already knowing the answer.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that question."

"Yeah I do." Dave replied.

"Well Dave, I'm sure you would dismiss this as just a one night stand, and believe me I would to, if.."

"If what?" Dave said raising an eyebrow.

"If there wasn't something else involved."

"You mean you have feelings for me?" Dave asked cockily.

"Damn it, Dave. Would you let me finish a fucking sentence?"

"Calm down baby."

"Dave, I don't have feelings for you, I wish I did, for the sake of the baby."

"What?"

"You heard me, Dave. I'm pregnant with your baby." Nickie said breaking down.

"How do you know it's mine?"

"Dave, I haven't had sex in a month, the last time I had sex was with you, a month ago, and the doctor said that I was one month pregnant, so who else's could it be?"

"I see. Well I definitely want to be a part of this child's life, since the way you're saying its mine."

"It is yours, Dave. It can't be anyone else's. I haven't slept with anyone besides you in the past month."

"Ok, is that why you got sick today at the restaurant?"

"Yeah, I've been sick for the past week, that's why Natalie came home because I thought I was, and then I took two tests and they were positive and then I went to the doctor, I wanted to know positively so that I could tell you. I mean, I don't expect a relationship out of you and I from this, but I will let you, if you want to be a part of the child's life."

"I understand, Nickie. This is my first child, I completely want to be a part of it's life." Dave said relieving Nickie.

"Well, Dave. I'm really exhausted, you don't know stressful this was, to tell you."

"Well I'm glad you told me now. Thank you." Dave said kissing her forehead.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night."

--the next day--

Nickie woke up to an empty room, and then thought that her friend probably spent the night, over at Randy's room. She got up out of bed, feeling a little bit relieved at how great Dave took the news. It wasn't that she didn't think that he would, she just was scared knowing there was a possibility.

She took a shower, and put on a pair of jeans and a polo top knowing that in a couple more months, she had a date with Maternity Matters department chain. She finished getting ready and sat down on the chair, and turned on the TV. She was just flipping through channels until her best friend came barging through the door, scaring the crap out of her.

"So, what happened?"

"God, you are so nosy!"

"Tell me Nickie."

" Fine, I just simply stated, I'm pregnant, and he was a little unsure of it at first, but then he opened up, and now we're alright."

"Well I'm so glad that you finally told him. Good news for you, I'm going to be moving my stuff over to Randy's, so you are going to have your own room."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it."

"I won't. I feel a hell of a lot better telling Dave the truth."

"I'm sure you do."

"I do."

"Well can you help me pack some of this stuff?"

"Sure." Nickie said getting up. "So you're getting pretty serious with Orton, again?"

"Yeah. I want to go slow though."

"Yeah, especially with what happened before."

"Yeah, looks like we are finished packing." Natalie said packing up the last shirt that was in the drawer.

"Yep. So what are you and loverboy doing today?"

"I don't know yet. He just woke up an hour ago."

"Keep him up late?"

"Yeah, I wish." Natalie said laughing.

"Well maybe we could go shopping."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind doing that. I'm sure Randy wants to work-out anyway."

--meanwhile--

Randy had just gotten out of the shower, and only had a pair of track pants on when someone knocked on his door. He knew it couldn't be Natalie, because she was moving over in her own room. He opened the door, and it was Dave.

"Hey man." Randy said moving out of the way.

"Hey, Randy."

"What's going on?"

"Not much, I really need someone to talk to."

"Is this about Nickie and the baby?"

"Yeah, how did you know about it?"

"Natalie."

"Oh."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"This is the worst possible situation you could put me in. I pretended to be all for it, for Nickie's sake, when she told me. But inside, it tore me apart. I mean, this is so unlike me. I never wanted to have a one night stand, let alone get the girl pregnant from it. I mean, I have a good career ahead of me, and now this."

"Listen here, Dave. That baby is not going to ruin your career. And, yeah I know, I completely understand where you're coming from with the one night stand situation, I mean, that is the worst possible ending to a one night stand, but what are you going to do seriously?..She's keeping the baby."

"I understand that Randy. But I'm not even in love with her."

"Have you even had a good chance to talk to her?"

"No, not really."

"I mean, for the kid's sake, you should try to get to know her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. For some 24 year old, you know a lot."

"Thanks, Dave. It's just common sense, and besides, I'm the legend killer." Randy said smiling.

"Hey guys." Natalie walked in carrying a luggage case.

"Hey" both men replied back.

"So what are y'all talking about?"

"Guy stuff."

"Oh really?" Natalie said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey I'm going to go talk to her." Dave got up and said, walking out of the room.

"Nickie?" Natalie asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, that's what we were talking about." Randy replied truthfully.

"What about?"

"He was just having some thoughts. No bad ones, he just thinks that maybe they should have a little better relationship, for the baby's sake."

"Well that's good. I'm finally glad that she told him."

"Yeah me too." Randy said hugging her.

"I'm all finished."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"I know what we could do." Randy said kissing his girlfriend's neck.

"Maybe later, baby."

"I can't believe it, some one turns down the Orton."

"Me neither, how could I resist this?" Natalie said kissing him passionately.

"Hopefully Dave doesn't come for awhile." Randy said laughing.

--meanwhile--

"Hey Dave. Come in." Nickie said opening up the door.

"I want to talk to you."

"Oh, alright."

"I know neither one of us want a relationship out of this, but we have to have some kind of relationship for the baby's sake at least."

"Yeah, I agree with that."

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to like go out to eat, go to the movies tonight with me? Just as friends."

"Sure, Dave. That sounds great."


	30. Discussions

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it! Countdown to 100 Continues…

Disc: No, I don't own or know Randy Orton, or any other WWE Superstar or Diva in this story!!

--Special Thanks to my long lost sister, Shana!! (lol gurl)--

Chapter 30

Discussions

--with John and Stacy--

"We fucked up big time seriously, Stace." John said sitting down on her bed in her room.

"John, I know. Maybe we should just let them be together. I'm out of this plan, yeah I want Randy, but this isn't worth it."

"What are you talking about it isn't worth it?"

"It isn't John. You spent so much time obsessing over Natalie, she doesn't want to be with you."

"Fine, so you don't want to be a part of this plan anymore?"

"No, John. I don't, you have taken this plan what you have now too damn far, I mean this is the man's career you're talking about."

--meanwhile--

"Good morning, Paul." Stephanie said seeing that Paul was awake.

"Hey Steph."

"How are you feeling?"

"I still got a bad headache."

"Well you know..Maybe I could help." Stephanie said climbing back into bed.

"Whatever."

"God, Paul. You've never been like this, what's gotten into you?"

"I'm just sick and tired of this shit." Paul said getting up, holding his forehead.

"Paul, excuse me, but I have no idea what you're talking about. I thought you were all gung ho about us getting back together."

"I was, 'til I realized something."

"Paul, what are you talking about?"

"I realized something, I'm still in love with Nickie. She's pregnant."

"With your baby?"

"No, it's Dave's."

"God, she gets around. When did her and Dave get together?"

"About a month ago, it was just a one night stand. I need to go talk to her." Paul said getting up putting a shirt on.

Paul walked out of the hotel room, and seen that Natalie was in Randy's, so he figured that Nickie was by herself.

Nickie had just gotten out of the shower, when someone knocked on her door.

"Wait a second." Nickie said throwing on a pair of shorts and a wife beater.

"Paul, what are you doing here?" Nickie said opening the door to see him standing there.

"I really need to talk to you about something, can I come in?"

"Oh sure, come in, I'm sorry." Nickie said moving out of the way.

"Oh that's alright." Paul said taking a seat.

"So what is it?"

"I know I hurt you when I cheated on you with Stephanie. I know I was wrong, and ever since it seems that we've both moved on, you with Dave and me with Stephanie. But I realized something, I can't be with Stephanie, I can't act anymore around the guys, I'm not being true to myself."

"Paul, what are you talking about?"

"I love you, and I want us to be together." Paul said kissing her.

"What?" Nickie said pulling away from him.

"You heard me. I can't do this, I can't lie to myself, yeah I know I hurt you, but I need you. I didn't realize this until today, well last night."

"Paul, I don't know what to say to you. I'm pretty shocked."

"I understand, I know you probably hate me, but I love you more than anything in this world. My biggest mistake was hurting you when I cheated on you. I apologize more than anything for that."

By this time, Nickie had a couple tears in her eyes. "I don't hate you, Paul, but I'm pregnant, with Dave's baby."

"I know about it."

"Is that why you want to be with me?"

"Nickie, I love you. It has nothing to do with the baby."

"Paul, I really don't know what to say to you right now. Please let me think about it, okay?."

"Sure, baby. Take as long as you want. I'll see you later." Paul said kissing her forehead.

--twenty minutes later--

Natalie decided that she didn't want to go shopping, so she went to Nickie's room, and heard crying. She walked into the room to a very emotional Nickie.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is it something with the baby?"

"I'm fine, the baby's fine." Nickie managed to say through tears.

"So what's the problem? It isn't Dave is it?"

"No, Dave's a sweetheart."

"Then what is it?" Natalie said confused.

"Paul."

"Who?"

"Your brother."

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. He came in here and told me he loved me, and that he wants to be together."

"What? I thought he was with Steph."

"So did I, but he said that they broke up, that he wants to be with me."

"You're not thinking about getting back together with him?"

When Natalie didn't hear an answer, she knew that her best friend was actually thinking about it.

"Nickie, he cheated on you. Once a cheater, always a cheater."

Nickie, was getting completely aggravated with this comment.

"Your boyfriend cheated on you, but you took him back. Why can't I?" Nickie hollered at her.

"But this is Paul."

"What the fuck is the difference between Paul and Randy? They both cheated, and now I'm not supposed to take Paul back, boy you are sure calling the kettle black now, aren't ya?" Nickie said screaming at her friend.

"Whatever. I thought you were going to start a relationship with Dave."

"A friendly relationship. What would Dave want with me, I'm only carrying his baby."

"Whatever, Go ruin your life with my brother, but did he tell Stephanie about this? I'm sure she likes it."

"I really don't know, alright? Just leave me the fuck alone, go back and fuck Randy for all I care."

"Fine, see you later." Natalie said storming out of her best friends' room.

--two hours later--

Dave had just finished putting on a white/black striped polo shirt, and some blue jeans, and a pair of Diesel shoes, when his door was knocked on.

"Hey, isn't the guy supposed to pick up the girl?" He said when he seen Nickie on the other end of the door.

"Well I just decided to pick you up, tonight." Nickie said. She was wearing a black sundress with cutoff sleeves.

"You look great." Dave commented.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad Dave."

"Thanks, how about we get going?"

"Sounds good to me. Where are we going?"

"This small Greek restaurant that we past yesterday on the boulevard."

"Sounds good."

--twenty minutes later--

"This place is really great, isn't it?" Dave said taking another bite of their appetizer platter.

"Yeah, the food is delicious."

"So where are you and the baby going to live?" Dave asked changing the subject, to the baby.

"Probably where Natalie and I live. I'm sure her and Randy are going to get engaged soon, I mean they already act like their married, so she's probably going to move out."

"I see, because I do want to be a part of the baby's life."

"I know you do, Dave. And I am more than happy to invite you in."

"So in 8 months? So, that will be about December?"

"December 2nd, is my due date."

"Oh, that's great."

"My doctor suggested that I stop doing this, you know traveling around with you guys, after the fifth month of pregnancy."

"I see."

"Yeah, Dave. We both know that no real relationship besides a friendly one will come out of this."

"I know that. I mean, it isn't the way exactly I would want it, or for you, just a friendly relationship with the mother of your child."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

They ate in silence, or just saying about how good the food was. Half an hour later, they jumped in Dave's rental and decided to call it a night and go back to the hotel.

--meanwhile--

"I'm in, again." The woman said walking into the man's room.

"Why what happened this time?" John said as she walked in.


	31. Figuring Out

Can't Hide My Feelings Anymore

Chapter 31

Figuring Out

A/N: One hundred reviews! YAY! I am just about as happy as I was when Randy won the title, alright, I cried when he won, but that doesn't matter. Thanks to ALL the people who participated in my Countdown to 100 Reviews! My next one is to 150... So start 'er up!

Disclaimer: No, I don't know or own any WWE Superstar or Diva.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Steph, what are you doing here?"

"I'm in, AGAIN."

"There is no plan anymore, as far as I'm concerned." Stacy said walking out of the room.

"Well, Steph, they're all happy, why don't we just wait, a little while and then strike."

"Sounds like a plan, John." Steph said walking out of his hotel room.

--meanwhile--

"So how was your date with Dave?" Natalie asked her best friend.

"It wasn't a date, but we had a really good time."

"I wish it was a date, you two would make a great couple."

"You never said that before the pregnancy, Natalie. And besides, I'm seriously thinking about taking a chance with Paul again."

"After he cheated on you?"

"Natalie, this is a very touchy subject with me. It's my choice. I explained to Dave, and we both agreed with that we only wanted a friendly relationship and a good atmosphere for the baby."

"Yeah, I won't start nothing with a pregnant woman."

"Thanks." Nickie said jokingly. "I think I am going to talk to Paul." Nickie said walking out of the room.

Randy walked out of the gym, to see the last person who he really wanted to see, Stacy.

"Congratulations, on your title shot win, Randy." Stacy said leaning up against the wall.

"Thanks, Stacy. I better be going." Randy said walking away from her.

--------------------Summerslam 2004-------------------------------------

Randy already knew that he was going to win the Championship. However, that was not the only thing on his mind. There was tomorrow night, when Evolution would turn on him, and then there was his relationship with Natalie. Sure, it had its' distractions and problems, mainly John Cena and Stacy Keibler. He figured that he would have to talk to her about the whole situation on Tuesday & Wednesday, since he had the days off. Randy then quickly grabbed his things and went to get the rental to the hotel.

----meanwhile---

" I seen Randy." Stacy said walking into John's hotel room.

"Who cares? I don't give a god damn if anyone sees the ass. He has the only thing I want right now, and that's Natalie. Hopefully I will see her tonight." John said throwing on a throwback jersey.

"Why do you care about her so much?"

"I don't give a rat's ass about her either, that damn Orton gets everything- the most beautiful girls, and the fucking title shot, not to mention the damn World title. And where's John Cena? Fighting a B-Class wrestler for a U.S. Title."

"We really need to get our people back though Cena."

"Well I might just go find Natalie during the PPV."

"Alright, John. We'll discuss tonight's events at the VIP party tonight, you going?"

"Hell yeah."


End file.
